


НОРМАЛЬНЕЕ НЕ БЫВАЕТ

by Moscow_Watcher



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Parallel Universes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moscow_Watcher/pseuds/Moscow_Watcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Помните эпизод, когда Баффи оказалась в альтернативной вселенной в сумасшедшем доме? А вдруг она попадет во вселенную, где ей приходится работать в Инициативе, чтобы помочь Ангелу, который стал их подопытным кроликом?</p>
            </blockquote>





	НОРМАЛЬНЕЕ НЕ БЫВАЕТ

Пролог  
\-- Эндрю, я сегодня уже говорил тебе, что ты идиот? - осведомился Уоррен.  
\-- Сегодня - всего два раза, - услужливо подсказал Джонатан.  
\-- Мало, - вздохнул Уоррен.  
\-- А в чем дело? - вызывающе спросил Эндрю, пряча неуверенность под броней агрессивности. - Чем я на сей раз разгневал нашу дражайшую Немезиду мужского пола?  
\-- Архи-Немезиду, - поправил Джонатан, не скрывая иронии в голосе.  
\-- Это ты запер демона Гларгка-Гуль-Кашманика у себя в берлоге и устроил ему просмотр "Секретных материалов"?  
\-- Ты сам велел мне держать его поблизости на случай, если появится Истребительница!  
\-- А зачем ты включил ему "Секретные материалы", придурок?  
Эндрю и сам не знал, зачем он это сделал. Наверное, потому что "Красный Карлик" еще не вышел на DVD, а "Доктора Кто" они потеряли, когда в спешке перебирались на новое место, поэтому под рукой были только "Секретные материалы". А Гларгк-Гуль-Кашманик, который послушно пришел на звуки демоногипнотической дудки, начинал рычать и греметь цепями, как только звуки замолкали. Эндрю ужасно боялся, что демон вырвется и уколет его своим жалом. А как только на экране начинали двигаться картинки, демон замирал, умолкал и впивался глазами в телевизор. Поэтому во избежание осложнений последние сутки они с демоном наслаждались одним из самых долгоиграющих телесериалов всех времен и народов.  
\-- Мои DVD - что хочу, то с ними и делаю! - огрызнулся Эндрю.  
\-- А ты в курсе, что у Гларгк-Гуль-Кашмаников эмпатическая физиология? - заорал Уоррен.  
\-- Эмпа-чего?  
\-- Их эмоции и впечатления воздействуют на качество яда, который они вырабатывают, - объяснил Джонатан.  
\-- Мы выбрали этот экземплярчик, потому что он до последнего времени пасся в дурдоме, - с досадой сказал Уоррен. - Его яд мог бы устроить Истребительнице такую веселую жизнь - обхохочешься!  
\-- Подумаешь! Поймаем другого.  
\-- Поздно, - вздохнул Уоррен, глядя на монитор, на котором Баффи внимательно рассматривала вход в подвал. - Она уже здесь.  
\-- Придется выпускать этого, - мрачно сказал Джонатан.  
Эндрю страдальчески закатил глаза и достал дудку. Вечно эти кретины придираются. Ха! Шоу Криса Картера даст сто очков вперед любому дурдому: государственные заговоры, секретные агенты, чертовщинка-дьявольщинка - то, что доктор прописал!

1

\-- Ты случаем не сожрал троицу пакостливых нердов? - спросила Баффи у малосимпатичного верзилы с голубым лысым черепом и щупальцами вокруг шеи. Тот в ответ злобно зарычал и набросился на нее. Несколько минут они дрались на равных, но когда Истребительница врезала демону мусорным баком по башке, тот окончательно озверел, выпустил из кулака острый шип и вонзил в руку Баффи...  
...Вселенная рассыпалась на осколки и мгновение спустя снова стала единым целым. Баффи не успела толком сориентироваться, а на нее уже набросился огромный демон Полгара. Рефлекторно отражая его выпад, она торопливо осмотрелась по сторонам: стерильно белые коридоры, распростертый на полу охранник в камуфляже, за ним - перепуганный тип в белом лабораторном халате, выставивший перед собой пюпитр с зажимом в качестве защиты...  
\-- Отойдите в сторону! - крикнула она ему, и, не переводя дыхания, изо всех сил врезала демону в челюсть. Тот отлетел к стене и впечатался в нее с таким грохотом, что вся конструкция задрожала.  
Мозг работал четко и ясно. Баффи понимала, что без оружия с Полгарой не справиться, поэтому воспользовавшись секундной передышкой, бросилась к неподвижному охраннику и выдернула из-под него ружье с усыпляющими ампулами. Она слышала за спиной рычание, поэтому, не оглядываясь, перекатилась по полу, в движении сняла ружье с предохранителя и взвела курок.  
Выстрел встретил Полгару в воздухе. Он рухнул на Баффи, придавив ее к полу своей тяжестью. Зазубренный шип задел ее плечо, стальные пальцы обхватили шею, но через мгновение снотворное начало действовать, и Полгара обмяк, уткнувшись носом в пол.  
\-- Баффи!  
Она с трудом повернула голову. К ним бежали несколько вооруженных человек во главе с Райли .  
\-- Ты в порядке?...

\-- ...в порядке, pet?  
Баффи открыла глаза и потрясла головой. Она лежала на тротуаре рядом с мусорным баком, а над ней склонился озабоченный Спайк.  
\-- Лучше не бывает, - огрызнулась она. - Я просто прилегла возле помойки - отдохнуть и поразмышлять о смысле жизни!  
Спайк помог ей подняться на ноги. Баффи с удивлением поняла, что без его помощи она вряд ли бы удержалась бы в вертикальном положении - так сильно у нее кружилась голова.  
\-- Ты ранена, - сказал вампир. - Я учуял запах твоей крови за два квартала. Кто это был?  
Баффи пожала плечами и поморщилась от боли в руке.  
\-- Кажется, демон Полгара, - пробормотала она.  
\-- Полгара? - удивился Спайк. - Вряд ли. Они никогда не оставляют в живых своих противников.  
\-- Это был Полгара! - упрямо сказала Баффи. - По крайней мере, там... в Инициативе... В смысле...  
Вселенная снова начала дробиться, и Баффи только успела подумать, что Спайк с его вампирской реакцией должен успеть ее подхватить, потому что ей совершенно не улыбалась перспектива снова упасть по соседству с мусорным баком.

...Открыв через мгновение глаза, Баффи поняла, что находится в лазарете. Она лежала на койке, к ее руке был подсоединен монитор, вокруг нее гудели медицинские аппараты, а за ширмой слышались голоса.  
\-- ...А он уверяет, что Саммерс расправилась с демоном почище профессионального коммандо. Конечно, он мог и преувеличить - у страха глаза велики. Но все-таки - ты никогда не замечал за ней чего-нибудь странного?  
Баффи сразу же узнала этот голос. Профессор Мэгги Уолш.  
\-- Я знаю Саммерс три года, мэм, - ответил голос Райли. - Аккуратная, исполнительная, хорошая студентка, хороший сотрудник. Вы полагаете, что ее могли подослать? Но кто? Отдел внутренних расследований?  
\-- Агент Финн, для отдела внутренних расследований нас не существует. И ни один сотрудник отдела внутренних расследований не стал бы рисковать разоблачением. Я уж не говорю о том, что ни один нормальный человек не мог бы в одиночку справиться с Полгарой!  
\-- Тогда я не понимаю...  
\-- У нее есть доступ на склад биостимуляторов?  
\-- Вы думаете, она накачалась нашими лекарствами? Мэм, я совершенно уверен...  
\-- Я велела сделать анализы. На всякий случай. Надеюсь, твоя протеже пройдет тест. И пусть она обязательно напишет рапорт о случившемся. В экстремальных ситуациях люди порой совершают поступки, которым потом сами удивляются. Если Саммерс действительно в одиночку справилась с Полгарой - она заслуживает поощрения. Кстати, она уже должна была очнуться.  
\-- Сейчас проверю, мэм.  
Баффи закрыла глаза и отвернулась к стене.  
\-- Саммерс? - Райли осторожно коснулся ее руки. Она сделала вид, что приходит в себя - поморгала, облизала губы и поморщилась, надеясь, что выглядит достаточно пришибленно, чтобы ей сошли с рук неадекватные ответы на вопросы. Почему, черт возьми, она не возвращается обратно? В первый раз она пробыла здесь всего несколько секунд.   
\-- Как ты себя чувствуешь, Саммерс?  
\-- Голова болит... и кружится, - осторожно сказала Баффи, прикидывая, не сослаться ли на амнезию. Ладно, может быть, и так обойдется. Главное - не болтать лишнего.  
\-- Ты помнишь, что произошло? - спросила Уолш.  
\-- Ну, в общем... - Баффи помялась. - Я увидела ружье на полу и выстрелила. А что еще я могла сделать?  
\-- Диксон говорит, что ты сражалась с Полгарой врукопашную, - заметила Уолш.  
\-- Врукопашную? - тупо повторила Баффи.  
Ее собеседница поморщилась.  
\-- Я понимаю, это звучит дико - но камера разбита, и у нас нет возможности проверить его слова. Он говорит, что ты велела ему отойти в сторону, ударила Полгару так, что он пролетел несколько метров, и только после это выстрелила в него из ружья.  
\-- Зачем мне было в него стрелять, если я и так его вырубила? - кисло улыбнулась Баффи.  
Райли фыркнул.  
\-- Мы на всякий случай обследовали вас обоих, - сказал он. - В смысле - тебя и Диксона. А вот, кажется, и результаты...  
Баффи опасливо покосилась на вошедшего в лазарет лаборанта, который протянул им несколько листков.   
\-- Поздравляю, Саммерс, у тебя все в норме, - сказала Уолш, натянуто улыбаясь. Затем глянула во второй листок и нахмурилась.  
\-- Финн, немедленно обыщите личные вещи сотрудника Диксона. Найдете спиртное - напишите мне докладную. Это уже второй случай за последнюю неделю!  
\-- А что такое? - не выдержала Баффи.  
Райли ухмыльнулся.  
\-- У него алкоголь в крови в четыре раза выше допустимого предела! Везет же научным сотрудникам - у них всегда есть доступ к запасам спирта...

\--...спирта, кроме нашатырного? - донесся до Баффи голос Спайка.  
Она открыла глаза и приподнялась на локте. Она лежала на кушетке у себя дома в гостиной, из кухни доносились голоса Уиллоу и Спайка.  
\-- Нужно было отнести ее в мой склеп, - говорил Спайк. - Глоток бурбона сразу привел бы ее в чувство.  
\-- Да, конечно, при сотрясении мозга бурбон - лучшее лекарство - саркастично отвечала Уиллоу. - Ценю твою идею, но лучше все-таки нашатырь.  
\-- Эй, ребята! - позвала Баффи. - Не надо ничего! Мне уже лучше.  
\-- Баффи! - Уиллоу вбежала в гостиную и бросилась к ней. - Господи, как же ты нас напугала! Когда Спайк сказал, что на тебя напал демон Полгара...  
\-- Нет-нет, - перебила Баффи. - Я перепутала. Полгара напал на меня в другом измерении. Здесь на меня напал какой-то урод с щупальцами на шее.  
\-- В другом измерении? - удивленно переспросила Уиллоу.  
Спайк недоуменно ухмыльнулся.  
\-- Заметь, Рыжая - Истребительница еще не выпила ни грамма бурбона!  
\-- Заткнитесь и слушайте, потому что у меня может быть мало времени, - нетерпеливо сказала Баффи. - Каждый раз, когда я теряю сознание, меня переносит... куда-то.  
\-- Куда? - в один голос спросили Уиллоу и Спайк.  
\-- Не знаю - но там я работаю в Инициативе.  
Спайк сразу подобрался и нахмурился.  
\-- Но они не знают, что я Истребительница, - быстро добавила Баффи. - Может быть, я работаю под прикрытием? Вот только на кого?  
\-- Они создали Адама? - спросила Уиллоу.  
\-- Не знаю. Но Мэгги Уолш жива, и Райли по-прежнему работает в ее команде...  
\-- А меня они захватили в плен? - перебил Спайк.  
Баффи пожала плечами.  
\-- Я не успела ничего узнать. В первый раз я попала туда на несколько секунд и дралась с Полгарой. Второй раз я проснулась в лазарете...  
\-- Если они меня захватили, значит, у тебя будет сильный союзник в этом гадючнике, - перебил Спайк.  
\-- Особенно если ты не очипован! - пробормотала Баффи. - Уиллоу - ты можешь объяснить мне на пальцах, как хакнуть компьютерную сеть Инициативы?  
Уиллоу бледно улыбнулась.  
\-- Для этого потребуется слишком много пальцев, а я не сороконожка. Попробуй лучше найти тамошнюю Уиллоу. А я попытаюсь выяснить что-нибудь про этого демона с щупальцами на шее. Может быть, ты никуда не переносишься, и это просто галлюцинации. Демон мог впрыснуть тебе какой-нибудь галлюциногенный яд. Через некоторое время он выветрится, и все пройдет.  
Баффи пожала плечами.  
\-- Во второй раз я пробыла там дольше, чем в первый, - сказала она. - Спайк, я что-нибудь говорила, пока была без сознания?  
\-- Ни слова. Но сердце у тебя билось как обычно, без перебоев...  
Хлопнула входная дверь.  
\-- С каких это пор Ходячего Мертвеца занимает сердце Истребительницы?  
В гостиную вошел чрезвычайно мрачный Ксандер.  
\-- Заткнись, Харрис! - мгновенно ощетинился Спайк. - Я уже наслышан о твоей несостоявшейся свадьбе - нужно же быть таким придурком, чтобы бросить невесту у алтаря! И теперь тебе не на ком сорвать злость?  
\-- Заткнитесь оба! - отчеканила Уиллоу. - Нам нужно понять, что происходит с Баффи, пока не поздно...

\--... уже поздно - может быть, допишешь свой рапорт завтра? Уолш переживет.  
Баффи подняла глаза от экрана монитора, механически улыбнулась Райли и покачала головой.  
\-- Могу подбросить тебя домой, - продолжал он. - Кстати, я бы на твоем месте потребовал оплачиваемый недельный отпуск. При желании ты вообще могла бы их засудить - но учти, я тебе этого не говорил!  
Баффи кивнула и снова спросила себя, насколько она может доверять Райли в этом мире. Вроде бы он на ее стороне - но вряд ли ей стоит с места в карьер спрашивать его, как хакнуть компьютерную сеть, чтобы понять, насколько опасна здесь Инициатива.  
Попрощавшись с Райли, Баффи украдкой осмотрелась по сторонам. Похоже, она сидит на своем рабочем месте: рядом с клавиатурой валяется недоеденный кусок пиццы в покоробившейся картонке, рядом - какие-то бумажки с записями, сделанными ее почерком. Помимо нее, в зале еще несколько десятков человек, но все занимаются своим делом, и никто не обращает на нее внимания. Так держать, ребята.  
Баффи перечитала уже почти дописанный рапорт, в котором излагалась знакомая версия - Баффи Энн Саммерс шла по коридору, услышала крик, увидела демона, выстрелила в него из ружья ампулой со снотворным. Очевидно, "местная" Баффи тоже имеет причины не доверять Инициативе вообще и Уолш в частности.  
Нужно как-то подписаться. Лаборант Саммерс? Рядовая Саммерс? В шапке рапорта она значилась как ПА ОТ Б.Э.Саммерс.  
ПА? ОТ?  
Баффи пролистала бумаги, которые лежали у нее на столе - ксерокопии непонятных таблиц, в которые ее рукой были вписаны цифры. На предпоследней странице она заметила приписку, сделанную почерком Уиллоу и решила ознакомиться с ней повнимательнее.  
"красная дискета - passgen - выскочит окно. Логин walsh."  
Мдям. Похоже, местная Уиллоу уже давно помогает местной Баффи хакать местную Инициативу. Так давно, что она уже пишет для нее сокращенные инструкции, не объясняя, каким пальцем нажимать на какую кнопочку. Ладно, рискнем. Сначала нужно найти красную дискету. Баффи порылась в ящиках стола, у себя в сумочке, и в конце концов обнаружила дискету красного цвета под коробкой пиццы. Нервно повертев дискету в руках, Баффи сунула ее в компьютер и нашла среди сохраненных на ней файлов passgen.exe. Побарабанив пальчиками по столу, Баффи осторожно нажала на "ввод" и написала в выпавшем окне "walsh".  
Компьютер заурчал, и Баффи приготовилась к худшему. Но через минуту урчание затихло и на экране появилась заставка "доступ открыт". Баффи облегченно вздохнула и первым делом нашла свое досье в списке сотрудников. "Производственный ассистент отдела тестирования Баффи Саммерс". Понятно. Так и подпишемся. А теперь посмотрим, что за тесты здесь проводятся.  
Через четверть часа Баффи стало скучно. Инициатива в данном измерении практически не отличилась от Инициативы в ее собственном мире. Такая же охота на демонов и скучнейшие отчеты об их препарировании, а также попытках приспособить демонов к нуждам Инициативы. Ассистент Саммерс принимала участие в работе научной группы по имплантированию чипов нескольким демонам. Полгода они под руководством заместителя Уолш, доктора Энглмана, наблюдали за их поведением и писали. Затем по приказу Уолш уничтожили все объекты наблюдений. Баффи поежилась, читая отчет о ликвидации, и еще раз внимательно просмотрела список.  
Имени Спайка в нем не было. И на том спасибо. Значит ли это, что ему удалось избежать ловушек Инициативы? Баффи запустила поиск по всей базе данных, и через пару секунд получила ссылку в архив 1977 года. Заинтригованная, она открыла файл "Уильям Кровавый: наблюдения и выводы" содержащий фотокопии машинописных страниц, с многочисленными рукописными пометками на полях.  
Некий доктор в чине капитана выдвинул предложение изучать вампиров в естественной среде обитания и попытаться модифицировать их поведение с помощью биохимического воздействия. Баффи пролистала несколько страниц с формулами и длинными малопонятными фразами, навевающими зевоту. Из прочитанного она поняла только, что в 70-е годы сотрудники Инициативы всучили Спайку под видом новейшего сорта краски для волос какой-то препарат, влияющий на мозг примерно так же, как и чип.  
Судя по отчетам, Спайк так и не смог понять, почему он внезапно утратил возможность причинять людям вред. Наблюдавшие за Спайком "в естественной среде" (то есть на улицах Нью-Йорка) агенты отмечали, что он стал менее агрессивен и пытается контактировать с людьми. (Приписка на полях: "Все бабы просто млеют, дуры!") Руководитель проекта порекомендовал расширить эксперимент и испытать новейшее изобретение на других видах демонов. (Приписка другим почерком: "Ха! Разбежались!!") Через неделю группа наблюдения получила приказ - эксперимент прекратить, как идеологически вредный, объект уничтожить, группу расформировать. (Приписка красными чернилами: "И предупредить, чтобы даже не заикались о подобном идиотизме!")  
Что было дальше с экспериментаторами, в досье не сообщалось; их объект, однако, оказался хитрее: он вовремя учуял слежку и скрылся, прихватив с собой остатки препарата в красивых флаконах с поддельными этикетками, обещающими устойчивый платиновый цвет для волос любого типа.  
Баффи поймала себя на том, что облегченно вздыхает. Конечно, после того, как у Спайка кончилась краска Инициативы, он снова стал безжалостным убийцей - но, по крайней мере, он не попал в их казематы. Интересно, а нет ли в архивах чего-нибудь об Ангеле?  
Задав в строке поиска "Angelus", она получила множество ссылок, в том числе на досье, отчеты групп поиска, какие-то докладные записки и меморандумы... Открыв досье, Баффи заглянула в первый файл, оказавшийся справкой об основных событиях в не-жизни Бича Европы, с подробным описанием его садистских выходок, в том числе развлечений с юными монашками... Баффи поспешно закрыла файл и заглянула в следующий.  
Ага! Похоже, это уже ближе к делу: "...объект 13 был впервые замечен в Саннидейле в октябре 1996. Визуальные контакты чрезвычайно редки, силовых контактов не было. Всячески избегает внимания и чрезвычайно ловко уходит от слежки... "  
Баффи быстро просматривала файлы, выхватывая глазами отдельные куски.  
"...Вряд ли нам удастся применить рекомендации майора Петри. То, что объект 13 согласился работать на него полвека назад..."  
Стоп-стоп-стоп. Баффи попыталась вчитаться в текст внимательнее. Все, что она смогла понять - майор во время войны отправил Ангела на какое-то военное задание во имя американского образа жизни. Но дальше опять шли мудреные термины и рассуждения о неприемлемости чего-то малопонятного... Баффи открыла следующий файл.  
...В Саннидейле Ангелу некоторое время удавалось не появляться на радаре Инициативы, хотя Мэгги Уолш была осведомлена о присутствии в городе вампира с душой - но в конце концов его все-таки вычислили... Баффи закусила губу, прочитав в отчете, что "объект 13" был обнаружен и захвачен на Ревелло-драйв.  
Далее следовали результаты тестирования "объекта 13", физиологических и биохимических анализов, попыток отделить душу от тела. Баффи пропустила ряд файлов - у нее не было сил это читать, ей хотелось отобрать у кого-нибудь из солдат автомат и расстрелять всех без суда и следствия... К счастью, она заметила, что последний файл в списке называется "Отчет о поисках объекта 13". Дрожащими руками Баффи кликнула по файлу и впилась глазами в экран.  
"...не рискнули стрелять, опасаясь задеть профессора Уолш..."  
"...датчик слежения был подброшен в машину, направлявшуюся в сторону Санта-Моники, и перехватчикам потребовалось 40 минут, чтобы понять, что их направили по ложному следу..."  
"...прочесывание подземных тоннелей продолжалось в течение 48 часов, но для полномасштабной облавы нам не хватило людей. В ответ на просьбу выделить подкрепления..."  
Строчки прыгали перед глазами. Баффи заглянула в конец файла.   
"... считаю целесообразным прекратить поиски. В связи с этим опасным инцидентом настаиваю на введении дополнительных мер безопасности: дополнительного инструктирования персонала, усилении охраны периметра и установке камер автоматического слежения во всех помещениях без исключения. Начальник отдела безопасности майор М. МакНамара. 20 мая 1998 года".  
Что? Это случилось почти четыре года назад?

2  
Мысли о том, что же произошло за эти четыре года, занимали Баффи по пути домой. С некоторой опаской она приблизилась к своему жилищу и, поколебавшись, заглянула внутрь. А вдруг здесь живет не семейство Саммерс, а чужие люди?  
\-- Ну наконец-то! А то я решила, что ты окончательно переселилась на свою дурацкую работу!  
Дон швырнула рюкзак на пол и начала одеваться.  
\-- Постой... Ты куда это на ночь глядя?  
Младшая сестренка посмотрела на нее как на сумасшедшую.  
\-- Я тебе уже пять раз говорила - сегодня я ночую у Дженис!  
\-- И... я тебе разрешила?  
Дон даже не удостоила ее ответом - она просто покрутила пальцем у виска и вышла, хлопнув дверью. Баффи решила не осложнять положение - в конце концов, местной Баффи виднее, что разрешать местной Дон.  
Черт побери, почему она застряла здесь так надолго? Почему не возвращается обратно? Может быть, позвонить местному Джайлзу?   
Телефон "Магической шкатулки" не отвечал. Подождав минуту, Баффи повесила трубку и застыла на месте, ощутив присутствие вампира за спиной. Близко... Совсем рядом... А ящик с оружием наверняка находится в ее спальне...  
Не оборачиваясь, Баффи изо всех сил лягнула вампира ногой, и, пока он не успел прийти в себя, развернулась, и изо всех сил ударила его кулаком по физиономии. Он отлетел к лестнице, и в этот момент Баффи, наконец, рассмотрела его лицо.  
\-- Ангел??!!  
Он поднял на нее мрачный взгляд, и у Баффи екнуло внутри.  
\-- О, Господи... Прости... Прости меня... Я не думала... не знала... не знала, что это ты...  
\-- А кто еще это мог быть? - не скрывая раздражения, пробормотал Ангел. - У тебя в доме живет много вампиров?  
\-- У меня в доме?  
Баффи прикусила язык и попыталась собраться с мыслями. Ангел живет у нее в доме. Так, это все меняет. Наконец-то она встретила в этом измерении человека, которому можно довериться. Правда, началась эта встреча отнюдь не блестяще, причем по ее собственной вине... Ну ничего, сейчас мы все исправим...  
Ангел смотрел на нее сердито и мрачно. Подавляя все возрастающее чувство дискомфорта, Баффи искательно улыбнулась и помогла ему встать.  
\-- По-моему, нам пора поговорить, - сказал он.  
\-- Ну... давай поговорим, - неуверенно пробормотала Баффи. - А о чем?  
\-- О нас.  
Баффи почувствовала, что ее сердце уходит в пятки. Похоже, здесь назрело серьезное объяснение - а она понятия не имеет, что у них происходит.  
\-- Может быть, отложим до завтра? - осторожно осведомилась она.  
И снова Ангел посмотрел на нее внимательным и очень мрачным взглядом.  
\-- Нет, мы должны поговорить сегодня.  
Баффи поежилась.  
\-- А к чему такая спешка? - с вызовом спросила она.  
\-- Баффи, ты уже два месяца уходишь от этого разговора. Рано или поздно придется сделать этот выбор.  
Баффи закатила глаза, но промолчала, надеясь, что Ангел все-таки соизволит объяснить, о каком выборе идет речь.  
\-- В конце концов, если ничего не получается, не стоит тратить на это силы и время, - продолжал он. - Когда я думаю о том, что вместо этого ты могла бы заниматься чем-то интересным и плодотворным...  
Баффи вздохнула. Ангел в своем репертуаре. Ну почему она оказалась здесь именно в тот день, когда Ангел решил с ней порвать? Неужели насмешница-судьба не могла забросить ее сюда хотя бы на неделю раньше? Или на неделю позже? Почему она приземлилась в это кретинское измерение в самый неподходящий момент?  
\-- Ангел, поверь, мне это вовсе не в тягость, - нерешительно сказала Баффи.  
Черт возьми, знать бы, что творится в жизни местной Баффи и местного Ангела! Поколебавшись, она попробовала зайти с другой стороны.  
\-- Разве тебе здесь плохо?  
Он криво усмехнулся.  
\-- Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что это все-таки эксперимент.  
Баффи поморгала. Похоже, она окончательно потеряла нить разговора.  
\-- Какой эксперимент?  
Вместо ответа он резко отвернулся и отошел к окну.  
\-- Ты объяснишь мне, о каком эксперименте речь? - настаивала Баффи.  
\-- Ах, тебе нужны объяснения? - вскинулся Ангел. - Тебе хочется, чтобы я подробно рассказал тебе, что я чувствую, сидя в твоем подвале и не смея высунуть носа на улицу? Тебе не приходит в голову, что это унизительно - выслушивать насмешки твоей сестрицы и ждать, ждать, ждать... И с каждым днем ты приходишь все позже и позже, и разговариваешь со мной все меньше и меньше! Может быть, все это - лишь часть эксперимента по наблюдению за очипованным вампиром в естественной среде?  
\-- Очипованным вампиром... - повторила Баффи, въезжая, наконец, в ситуацию. - Ангел... мне очень жаль...  
Он сердито оскалился.  
\-- Может быть, ты и в самом деле работаешь на Инициативу, а я - твой подопытный кролик?  
\-- Ну, знаешь!... - Баффи задохнулась от возмущения. - Да как ты можешь?... Да как у тебя язык поворачивается говорить такое! Еще неизвестно, кто из нас двоих работает на Инициативу! Кто этот майор Петри? Ты на него работал еще до моего рождения, не так ли?  
\-- Погоди-погоди... - пробормотал ошеломленный ее напором Ангел. - Какой такой майор Петри?  
\-- Тебе лучше знать! В архиве Инициативы значится, что полвека назад ты был его ценным работником.  
\-- Что за чушь! Я никогда... - Ангел осекся. - А, ч-черт... Это не то, что ты подумала.  
Баффи вздохнула. Происходящее казалось совершенно ирреальным. Интересно, что должна была подумать местная Баффи в данной ситуации? И что вообще происходит? И стоит ли говорить Ангелу, что она из другого измерения? У него и так проблем хватает...  
\-- Я все решил, - тихо, спокойно сказал вдруг Ангел. - Я уезжаю. Хватит. Как-нибудь проживу и с чипом.  
Баффи пожала плечами. В конце концов, кто она такая, чтобы вмешиваться в отношения жителей другого измерения? В ее реальности Ангел бросил ее почти три года назад. Может быть, он прав - чем сидеть в подвале, пусть лучше сражается с преступностью, как полагается душевным вампирам.  
Баффи прокашлялась. Нет, она не будет уговаривать его остаться.  
\-- Ты прав, - гордо сказала она. - Чем сидеть в подвале, лучше сражаться с преступностью, как полагается душевным вампирам.  
Ангел подскочил как ужаленный.  
\-- Что ты сказала?  
\-- А что я сказала? - растерялась Баффи.  
\-- На что ты намекаешь?!  
\-- А?  
\-- Что наговорил тебе Джайлз? Только не ври! Я знаю, что он разговаривал с этим старым идиотом Бернардом Кроули!  
\-- А?  
\-- Значит, я для тебя недостаточно хорош! Тебе нужен благородный вампир - борец с преступностью!  
\-- А что в этом плохого? - рассердилась Баффи. - Да, благородный. Да, борец.  
\-- Что ж, желаю удачи, - Ангел сорвал с вешалки плащ и направился к выходу. - Но учти - ты с ним еще наплачешься. Поверь мне - уж я-то знаю.  
\-- С кем - с ним? - удивилась Баффи. - Ангел... я ведь имела в виду тебя самого...  
Но он уже был на пороге.  
\-- Прощай, Баффи.  
\-- Ангел, подожди... ты не понял... вернее, это я не поняла... - Баффи замолчала, осознав, что дверь за ним уже захлопнулась, и в изнеможении повалилась на диван.  
Похоже, она наломала дров. Целую поленницу.  
\-- Я тебя не узнаю.  
Баффи подскочила, услышав голос Уиллоу. Неужели она, наконец, вернулась в свою реальность?  
Увы. В ее реальности Уиллоу носит другую прическу. И этот розовый вязаный свитер она выбросила два года назад. А черных джинсов у нее вообще никогда не было...  
\-- Что на тебя сегодня нашло? - продолжала меж тем Уиллоу, усаживаясь рядом на диван. - То ты чуть ли не на коленях умоляешь Ангела остаться, но ты сама выталкиваешь его за дверь.  
\-- Вовсе я его не выталкивала, - обиделась Баффи. - Постой... ты все слышала?  
Уиллоу пожала плечами.  
\-- Я вошла через заднюю дверь. Не хотела вам мешать, решила подождать на кухне. Но вы так орали, что слышно было на другом конце Саннидейла. Значит, ты все-таки смогла забраться в архив Инициативы.  
Баффи машинально кивнула и немедленно об этом пожалела.  
\-- Ну, рассказывай, - оживилась Уиллоу. - Ты нашла докладные на медиков?  
Баффи тупо покачала головой.  
\-- А где в периметре утечка? - допытывалась Уиллоу. - И кто все-таки шантажирует Энглмана?  
Баффи поморгала. Похоже, в этом измерении Скуби занимаются совсем не тем, чем в ее вселенной.  
\-- Уилл, я не нашла ни утечки, ни докладных на педиков... в смысле - медиков. У нас там... ммм... был инцидент с демоном Полгара, и мне пришлось писать рапорт...  
Уиллоу разочарованно вздохнула.  
\-- Одним словом, у тебя все по нулям, и мы ни на шаг не приблизились к разгадке "триста четырнадцатого".  
\-- Это ты про Адама? - ляпнула Баффи, прежде чем сообразила, что лучше было этого не говорить.  
\-- Какого Адама?  
Мгновение Баффи колебалась. В конце концов, даже если здешние Скуби занимаются шантажом и прочими махинациями, им стоит быть в курсе, как опасны опыты Мэгги Уолш. Главное - не сболтнуть ничего лишнего. Впрочем, если и сболтнуть - что с того? Она только что покопалась в суперсекретном архиве и узнала множество тайн...  
\-- "Триста четырнадцатый" - это гибрид человека и демона, собранный из человеческих и демонских запчастей, с атомным сердцем и микрочипом вместо мозгов, - веско произнесла Баффи. - Мэгги называет его Адамом. Он называет ее мамой.  
\-- Извращенцы, - пробормотала Уиллоу. - А как ты прошла второй уровень доступа?  
Баффи открыла рот и снова его закрыла.  
\-- Ты же говорила, что пароль на второй уровень генерируется только с компьютера Уолш.  
\-- Правда? - промямлила Баффи. - Ну, значит... я ошибалась...  
Впервые за все время разговора Уиллоу внимательно посмотрела Баффи в глаза. Баффи постаралась сделать очень честное и открытое лицо, и, похоже, ей это удалось, потому что Уиллоу дружески улыбнулась.  
\-- Ничего страшного, Баффи, мы все рано или поздно ошибаемся. Помнишь, как всегда говорит моя бабушка Матильда - "не ошибается тот, кто ничего не делает".  
Баффи воздержалась от вопроса "откуда у тебя взялась бабушка Матильда?" и только кивнула в ответ.  
\-- Что еще ты узнала насчет Адама? - осведомилась Уиллоу.  
\-- Инициатива вряд ли сможет контролировать его, - осторожно сказала Баффи. - Нам нужно будет в ближайшее время придумать, как пробраться в лабораторию и отключить его раз и навсегда. Это можно сделать только одним путем - нужно вырвать атомное сердце из его груди...  
Пока Баффи объясняла, что и как нужно сделать, Уиллоу дотянулась до своей сумки, достала оттуда горсть какого-то вонючего порошка и совершенно неожиданно посыпала им Баффи. Та попыталась вскочить и отряхнуться, но обнаружила, что не может даже пошевельнуться.  
\-- Что ты сделала? - возмутилась Баффи. - Сейчас же убери с меня эту дрянь!  
\-- Где настоящая Баффи? - грозно спросила Уиллоу.  
\-- Уилл, ты сошла с ума! Немедленно освободи меня! Я и есть настоящая Баффи! Клянусь!  
Уиллоу покачала головой.  
\-- Настоящая Баффи знает, что у меня нет никакой бабушки Матильды.  
\-- Я тоже это знаю! - воскликнула Баффи. - У тебя нет бабушки! А твою маму зовут Шейла!  
\-- Настоящая Баффи ни за что не стала бы разговаривать с Ангелом так, как разговаривала с ним ты, - неумолимо продолжала Уиллоу. - Настоящая Баффи не могла пройти второй уровень доступа. Настоящая Баффи не стала бы заниматься триста четырнадцатым прежде чем нашла бы подкоп под Энглмана.  
\-- Я... я не занималась триста четырнадцатым... - пробормотала Баффи. - Просто к слову пришлось...  
\-- Кто ты такая и на кого работаешь?  
Баффи шумно вздохнула. Похоже, придется расколоться.  
\-- Я - Баффи из другого измерения.  
Уиллоу презрительно усмехнулась.  
\-- Попробуй продать эту идею Ксандеру - он у нас главный поклонник "Звездного трека".  
\-- Уилл, я говорю чистую правду. Меня в моем измерении отравил какой-то урод, и я перенеслась сюда. В первый раз - на несколько секунд. Во второй - на несколько минут. А сейчас я здесь уже несколько часов, и не знаю, как вернуться обратно.  
\-- А откуда ты знаешь про триста четырнадцатого? - с сомнением спросила Уиллоу.  
\-- Мы уничтожили Адама - триста четырнадцатого - больше двух лет назад, - гордо сообщила Баффи. - Ты помогла нам взломать компьютерную сеть Инициативы, а потом сотворила заклинание соединения, и мы вчетвером его...  
\-- Вчетвером?  
\-- Ты, я, Ксандер и Джайлз.  
\-- А где были остальные?  
\-- Кто - остальные?  
\-- Оз? Корделия? Ангел?  
Баффи опустила глаза.  
\-- Оз... вы расстались, ребята. Он уехал... искать способ контролировать в себе зверя. А здесь вы по-прежнему вместе?  
Уиллоу помялась.  
\-- Мы видимся... Но он часто уезжает на гастроли. А где в твоем измерении Корделия с Ангелом?  
\-- Уехали в Лос-Анджелес, - мрачно сообщила Баффи. - Он собирался стать Суперменом, она - кинозвездой. В результате оба работают в каком-то детективном агентстве и помогают неудачникам.  
Уиллоу хихикнула.  
\-- Не могу поверить, что ты можешь так спокойно об этом говорить. Знаешь, по-моему ты все-таки не Баффи.  
\-- Клянусь! - воскликнула Баффи. - Крест на сердце - чтоб я сдохла!  
Но Уиллоу уже приняла решение.  
\-- Извини, но я все-таки проведу заклинание истины, - сказала она. - Согласись, предосторожность не помешает. А вдруг Мэгги Уолш разоблачила настоящую Баффи, заточила ее в своих застенках и подослала ее двойника?  
Баффи пожала плечами. В конце концов, даже лучше, если Уиллоу точно будет знать, что Баффи - это Баффи.  
Но она не подозревала, во что выльется эта процедура.  
\-- Джайлз? - говорила тем временем по телефону Уиллоу. - Хорошо, что я застала вас в "Магической шкатулке". Приходите немедленно домой к Баффи и захватите корень тысячелистника и чешую саламандры. Дело в том, что у нас здесь... В общем, приходите быстрее. Нет, ничего страшного. Просто вместо нашей Баффи здесь другая, из параллельного измерения. Что? Нет, я вас не разыгрываю. Угу. Жду. Что? Книга заклинаний? Ммм.. да... у меня. Захватила почитать перед сном, а то что-то я в последнее время плохо засыпаю. Джайлз, не волнуйтесь, у меня все под контролем!  
Баффи решила, что просто обязана предупредить Уиллоу, что в другом измерении увлечение магией не довело ее до добра. И объяснить ей, что у них с Озом не клеются отношения, потому что она лесбиянка. Или в этом измерении Уиллоу не лесбиянка? И еще нужно обязательно спросить у Джайлза, кто такой Бернард Фоули... или Хоули... в общем, кто этот тип, которого Ангел назвал старым идиотом...  
Однако все рациональные мысли вылетели у нее из головы, когда она увидела, что Джайлз пришел не один, а в компании Ксандера и Корделии.   
Похоже, идиотских вопросов не избежать.  
\-- Ребята, я убедительно прошу уйти всех, кроме Уиллоу. Или Джайлза, - хмуро сказала Баффи.  
\-- Ага - чтобы ты вырубила его и сбежала! - нехорошо усмехнулся Ксандер.  
\-- Как я могу сбежать, если у меня руки-ноги связаны? - огрызнулась Баффи. - Просто вам совершенно не обязательно знать, что произошло с вашими двойниками. Делайте заклинание истины и спросите меня, Баффи я или нет. А потом снимите с меня вашу абракадабру и будем говорить как нормальные люди.  
\-- Делай заклинание, Уиллоу, - сказал Джайлз тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего.  
Баффи закашлялась из-за вонючего дыма от порошка, который Уиллоу подожгла в тарелке, и уже в который раз спросила себя, когда же, наконец, она перенесется обратно. Или она осталась здесь навсегда? Нужно будет поосторожнее отвечать на вопросы. Черт, осторожнее не получится - проклятое заклинание истины заставит ее резать правду-матку!  
\-- Как тебя зовут? - спросил Джайлз.  
Губы Баффи раскрылись сами собой, и она назвала свое имя.  
\-- Где ты работаешь? - продолжал Наблюдатель.  
\-- В закусочной "Двойное мясное".  
Скуби удивленно переглянулись.  
\-- Я правильно тебя понял? - пробормотал Джайлз. - Ты работаешь на предприятии общественного питания?  
\-- Да.  
\-- Ты что, не могла найти работу получше? - ехидно осведомилась Корделия.  
В мозгу Баффи мгновенно сформулировались несколько язвительных отповедей - в частности, упоминание об одной расфуфыренной девице, которая хотела стать кинозвездой, а стала секретаршей пополам с уборщицей. Но вместо этого из ее рта вылетели два слова:  
\-- Не могла.  
Мысленно чертыхаясь, Баффи дала еще несколько абсолютно правдивых ответов. Сопротивляться было бессмысленно: отвечала словно не она, а кто-то, сидящий внутри нее. Вот гадство!  
\-- Подчиняешься ли ты Совету Наблюдателей? - спросил Джайлз.  
Баффи вздохнула. Начинается. Неужели трудно было спросить: "Баффи, ты на стороне добра?" - и после утвердительного ответа снять с нее это мерзкое заклинание?  
\-- Нет, не подчиняюсь, - вздохнула она.  
\-- Почему?  
\-- Мы с ними договорились: они меня не трогают, я их не трогаю.  
\-- В это трудно поверить, - задумчиво сказал Джайлз. - Уиллоу, ты уверена, что заклинание действует?  
Уиллоу кивнула.  
\-- Что побудило вас пойти на такое необычное соглашение?  
\-- Мне пришлось сражаться со стервозной богиней, разодетой как шлюха, а эти прихлебатели с их дурацкими проверками только мешались под ногами. Но я потребовала, чтобы они платили вам жалование, и они согласились.  
\-- Сколько именно? - поинтересовался Джайлз.  
Баффи пожала плечами.  
\-- Не знаю, не спрашивала. Но вы вроде бы не жаловались.  
\-- Я по-прежнему тебя курирую?  
\-- Нет, вы уехали домой. Сказали, что я должна справляться сама.  
\-- А я? - неожиданно поинтересовался Ксандер. - Что делаю я?  
\-- Ксандер, может быть, не стоит.... - нерешительно пробормотала Уиллоу.  
Но губы Баффи уже разлепились, и она изрекла:  
\-- Ты только что бросил свою невесту Аню у алтаря. Раньше она была демоном мести, и один из пострадавших от нее мужчин подстроил так, что ты якобы увидел ваше будущее, в котором вы очень несчастны. Ты испугался и сбежал с собственной свадьбы, бросив свою невесту. Аня снова стала демоном мести, и не исключено, что очень скоро она тебе отомстит.  
Ксандер побледнел.  
\-- Значит, Ксандер едва не женился на другой. А почему я его бросила? - полюбопытствовала Корделия.  
\-- С чего ты взяла, что это ты меня бросила? - возмутился Ксандер. - Может быть, это я тебя бросил?  
Но Баффи не замедлила просветить их в этом вопросе.  
\-- Корди, ты застукала Ксандера, когда он целовался с Уиллоу.  
Уиллоу ахнула и замотала головой.  
\-- Я не могла... Баффи - как это случилось? Какое-то заклинание?  
\-- Вас похитил Спайк и запер на старой фабрике. Вы подумали, что вам конец, и напоследок решили оттянуться. А Корделия и Оз нашли вас в самый неподходящий момент.  
\-- О, Господи! - Уиллоу бросила смятенный взгляд на Ксандера. - Баффи, ради Бога... не говори больше ничего! Джайлз - я снимаю заклинание! Хватит!  
Джайлз поднял руку.  
\-- Подожди минутку... Баффи - кто такой Спайк?  
Сердце Баффи провалилось в пятки. Ну почему они все такие дотошные?  
\-- Мой любовник-вампир, - произнесли ее губы.  
\-- Вроде Ангела, не так ли? - ободряюще улыбнулась Уиллоу. - Джайлз, я думаю, что вопросы о личной жизни - это неэтично...  
Баффи уже была готова вздохнуть с облегчением - но, к своему ужасу, обнаружила, что проклятое заклинание срабатывает даже на риторические вопросы.  
\-- Нет, не так, - проговорила Баффи, мысленно снимая с Уиллоу скальп. - У Спайка, в отличие от Ангела, нет души. И мы с ним не целуемся-милуемся, а трахаемся так, что обрушиваются дома. Один раз мы занимались сексом, когда я была невидимой, а Ксандер пришел в его склеп, и решил, что Спайк делает физзарядку. И еще он умеет делать языком...  
Из руки Уиллоу вырвался сноп искр, на мгновение окутал Баффи, и она с наслаждением ощутила, что ей снова подчиняются и язык, и губы.  
\-- Какого черта! Уилл - неужели нельзя было воздержаться от идиотских вопросов?  
Уиллоу не знала, куда девать глаза и руки.  
\-- Извини, Баффи, - прошептала она, потупившись. - Само собой вырвалось. Сейчас я сниму связывающее заклинание - только не убивай меня!  
\-- А что все-таки умеет делать языком твой любовничек? - поинтересовалась Корделия.  
Боже, какое счастье - говорить только то, что хочется!  
\-- Читать лекции по средневековой поэзии, доводящие до полного экстаза!  
Ксандер неприлично заржал.  
\-- А почему он нас запер? - спросил он.  
\-- Это длинная история. Он хотел, чтобы Уиллоу сделала заклинание, которое вернуло бы его девушку...  
\-- То есть тебя?  
\-- Нет! У него тогда была другая девушка... Друзилла... Она сюда не приезжала?  
Джайлз покачал головой.  
\-- А Спайк? Вы его знаете? - Баффи почувствовала, что связывающее заклинание перестало действовать, и отвернулась, чтобы избежать пристального взгляда Джайлза. - Крашеный блондин в кожаном плаще, с нахальными манерами...  
\-- Кажется, один из внештатных сотрудников Совета Наблюдателей в давние годы называл себя Спайком, - задумчиво сказал Джайлз. - Забавное прозвище... Впрочем, не помню. Сомневаюсь, что это тот самый человек.  
\-- Нет, Совет Наблюдателей здесь ни при чем, - согласилась Баффи. - В вашей реальности Инициатива четверть века назад сделала его подопытным кроликом. Может быть...  
Хлопнула входная дверь, и в гостиную вбежала растрепанная Дон.  
\-- Баффи! - воскликнула она. - Они схватили Ангела!  
\-- Кто - они?  
\-- Инициатива! Мы с Дженис шли по Кроуфорд-стрит, вдруг видим пикап с черными стеклами, - затараторила Дон. - Ну, мы сразу поняли, что это твои коллеги выехали на патруль. Мы свернули в переулок, и вдруг слышим удары и крики. Возвращаемся - а их шестеро на одного твоего бедного вампика. Мы и ахнуть не успели, как его повязали, кинули в пикап - и до свидания!   
Баффи почувствовала, что у нее кружится голова. Она схватила за руку Уиллоу, пытаясь удержаться на пороге тьмы...  
\-- Баффи - что же теперь будет? - жалобно спросила Дон.

 

3  
\-- И что теперь будет? - скептически осведомился Ксандер.  
Баффи обнаружила, что держит за руку другую Уиллоу, которая подносит к ее губам кружку с неаппетитным варевом.  
\-- Все в порядке, - с облегчением вздохнула Уиллоу. - Она приходит в себя. Вы со Спайком можете идти домой... в смысле - по домам. Теперь все будет хорошо.  
\-- Какое там "хорошо"! - жалобно простонала Баффи. - Уиллоу - немедленно верни меня обратно!  
\-- Куда - обратно? - удивился Ксандер. - Баффи - это же были галлюцинации!  
\-- А что там такого интересного, что тебе хочется вернуться? - поинтересовался Спайк. - Я там очипован или нет?  
\-- Баффи, успокойся, на тебе лица нет, - озабоченно сказала Уиллоу. - Все уже позади. Ксандер и Спайк поймали демона, я нашла его в "Демоническом справочнике". Это демон Гларгк-Гуль-Кашманик, и в его жале содержится и яд, и противоядие. Допивай, Баффи - и пойдем наверх. Отдыхать.  
\-- Подожди, Уилл... Что написано в твоем справочнике о самом демоне и его яде?  
Уиллоу слегка смутилась.  
\-- Ну... вообще-то я перевела только то, что касалось противоядия. То, что было важнее всего.  
Баффи нахмурилась.  
\-- То есть - ты не можешь поручиться на 100%, что это была галлюцинация, а не путешествие в другое измерение?  
Уиллоу пожала плечами.  
\-- Вряд ли это было путешествием. Чтобы отправиться в иное измерение, нужно, во-первых, открыть портал...  
\-- Уилл, давай сюда справочник. Мы должны узнать об этом Кошмарике...  
\-- ...Гларгк-Гуль-Кашманике...  
\-- ... тем более. Мы должны прочитать о нем все. И как можно быстрее.  
\-- Но это написано на латыни! - с несчастным видом сообщила Уиллоу. - Я более-менее знаю слова, означающие компоненты смесей и заклинаний, но все остальное для меня - дремучий лес.  
\-- А почему ты решила, что попала в другое измерение? - спросил Ксандер.  
Баффи задумалась.  
\-- Ну... там все было как по-настоящему, - сказала она. - Там был ты, Уиллоу, Корди, Джайлз, Дон. И еще Уолш и Райли.  
Баффи покосилась на Спайка, который уткнулся в "Демонологический справочник".  
\-- И еще там был Ангел, - тихонько сказала она. - Он был очипован. А перед тем, как я вернулась сюда, прибежала Дон, и сказала, что его захватила Инициатива.  
\-- Что? Пуф попал к ним в лапы? Ох, не завидую я ему!  
\-- Не злорадствуй, Зловещий Мертвец - это была все лишь галлюцинация! - ухмыльнулся Ксандер.  
\-- Черта с два - галлюцинация! - возразил Спайк. - Вот, слушай, что здесь написано: "Гларгк-Гуль-Кашманик - разновидность демонов с межпространственно-эмпатическими способностями. Генерируют ментальные каналы связи с параллельными мирами. Трансцедентные ферменты содержался в локтевом шипе. Их состав изменяется в зависимости от эмоциональной подпитки объекта и определяет маршрут межпространственного путешествия субъекта..."  
\-- Ни фига не понимаю, - признался Ксандер.  
\-- Постой, Спайк - ты что, знаешь латинский? - изумилась Уиллоу.  
Вампир испуганно втянул голову в плечи.  
\-- Не так, чтобы очень, - торопливо сказал он. - Но кое-что понимаю.  
\-- Во дает! - воскликнул Ксандер. - Еще немного - и мы узнаем, что в детстве ты был отличником и зубрилой!  
В глазах Спайка промелькнули янтарные огоньки, и Ксандер на всякий случай отодвинулся от него подальше.  
\-- Что еще там написано? - спросила Баффи. - Там сказано, насколько реальны эти реальности?  
\-- Они все реальны, если мы в них верим, - ответил Спайк, не отрывая глаз от страницы. - Впрочем, надо сделать скидку на то, что составитель этого справочника явно придерживается релятивистских взглядов...  
Он прикусил язык и опасливо покосился на Ксандера.  
\-- Реляти... каких? - Баффи помотала головой. - Вечно ты меня с толку сбиваешь, Спайк! Слушайте, я должна вернуться! Если та идиотская реальность на самом деле существует, и Ангела захватила Инициатива - я должна его спасти.  
\-- Но, Баффи, это слишком опасно, - тихо сказала Уиллоу. - Кто знает, что там тебя ждет?  
\-- Если эта штука как Матрица, ты можешь там погибнуть, а здесь ты просто не проснешься, - поддержал ее Ксандер. - Если тебе не хватает Ангела - до Лос-Анджелеса пара часов езды.  
\-- А тамошний Пуф пусть, значит, подыхает? - ухмыльнулся Спайк. - Так тебя нужно понимать?  
\-- Ну почему сразу "подыхает"? - смутился Ксандер. - Они сами придумают, как его вытащить.  
\-- Вот уж нет! - воскликнула Баффи. - Я виновата в случившемся - мне и расхлебывать! Уиллоу - как мне вернуться? И не пытайтесь меня останавливать. Я все равно отправлюсь туда! Что для этого нужно?  
\-- Уколоться еще раз, - мрачно сказала Уиллоу. - Спайк, Ксан - пошли в подвал.  
\-- Зачем? - удивилась Баффи.  
\-- Мы на всякий случай приковали этого урода... Гларгк-Гуль-Кашманика... И, как выясняется, правильно сделали. Нужно отломать ему второй шип.  
Пока Уиллоу варила зелье, Баффи пыталась составить план действий.  
\-- Спайк, ты когда-нибудь слышал такое имя - Бернард Коули? или Хоули... черт, не помню. И еще - майор Петри.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
\-- Не припоминаю. А что?  
\-- В досье Инициативы упоминается, что этот майор дал Ангелу какое-то задание во время войны.  
\-- Какой именно? За последние 120 лет было столько войн...  
Баффи задумалась.  
\-- Какой-то не очень древней. Тогда уже были подводные лодки.  
\-- Кровавый ад! - воскликнул Спайк. - Так, значит, Пуф был на подводной лодке по заданию Инициативы? А я ведь чувствовал какой-то подвох! Значит, душевный наш Пуф работал на американское правительство? А потом они не поладили?  
Ксандер присвистнул.  
\-- И неожиданно выясняется... - пробормотал он. - Спайк, ты-то откуда об этом знаешь? Ты что, тоже там был?  
Вампир кивнул.  
\-- Но я не никогда не работал на правительство! - гордо сообщил он. - Меня поймали, чтобы использовать в экспериментах. Заманили на вечеринку, где обещали подать к столу кровь девственниц - я, дурак, и купился.  
Ксандер фыркнул.  
\-- Вот уже не думал, что ты такой лох...  
\-- А может быть, вы оба заткнетесь? - перебила его Баффи. - Заткнетесь придумаете что-нибудь дельное?  
Подумав, Ксандер выдал на-гора гениальную идею: натравить на Инициативу индейских духов, чтобы они заразили солдат сифилисом. После недолгих дебатов идея была отвергнута как непродуктивная. Потом Уиллоу предложила написать для Баффи шпаргалку по составлению одного особо хитрого заклинания, которое повергнет в сон всех жителей Саннидейла, кроме Скубей. Но узнав, что одно неправильно сказанное слово может привести к глобальной катастрофе, Баффи решила не искушать судьбу.  
\-- Придумал! - воскликнул Спайк. - Гемма Амары! Если меня не было в Саннидейле, она так и лежит в подземелье среди других сокровищ! Ты сможешь вывести Пуфа из Инициативы среди бела дня - и никто из этих идиотов даже не заподозрит неладное!  
\-- Жаль, что гемма Амары не открывает электронных замков, - раздраженно Баффи. - И не вскрывает компьютерные коды доступа.  
Спайк с обиженным видом отвернулся, достал сигареты и отправился на крыльцо курить. Баффи вдруг осознала, что для Спайка это Поступок с большой буквы - принять участие в спасении своего соперника, пусть даже в другом измерении. Интересно, там Спайк и Ангел так же сильно ненавидят друг друга как здесь?  
\-- Ах, какие мы чувствительные! - насмешливо воскликнул Ксандер. - Благородный душевный порыв Зловещего Мертвеца не оценили по достоинству! Ах да - у него же нет души!  
\-- Перестань, Ксандер, - недовольно сказала Баффи. - Между прочим, идея с геммой гораздо лучше, чем твое предложение насчет сифилиса.  
\-- И насчет души ты тоже зря, - поддержала Уиллоу. - Без души труднее совершать добрые поступки - а Спайк все равно пытается помочь.  
\-- Действительно, - подхватила Баффи, вдохновленная поддержкой. - Ты хотя бы заметил, что он предлагает помощь своему злейшему врагу и сопернику? Ты хоть представляешь себе, как он ревнует? У него же постоянно в заднице свербит, что Ангел побывал в моей постели до него! Да он...  
У Ксандера отвалилась челюсть.  
Из рук Уиллоу с грохотом выпала коробка с какими-то магическими смесями.  
Баффи запнулась на полуслове и даже зажала рот рукой. Но слово - не воробей: вылетит - не поймаешь. Да, она проболталась, что снова стала любовницей вампира. И не просто вампира, а Спайка, который расстроил отношения Ксандера и Корди, Уиллоу и Оза... И вообще, найдется ли в Саннидейле человек, у которого нет зуба на Спайка?  
\-- Подожди-ка, - сказал Ксандер. - Значит, когда Спайк занимался физзарядкой в склепе... когда ты была невидимой...  
Баффи кивнула и покраснела.   
\-- И ты все слышала? - Ксандер покраснел еще гуще. - Как я посоветовал Спайку найти себе подружку?  
Уиллоу нервно хихикнула.  
\-- И давно это у вас? - полюбопытствовала она.  
\-- Нет! - испуганно воскликнула Баффи. - После истории с Райли и яйцами мы вообще расстались! В смысле - никакого секса у нас больше нет. И не будет! Ни в коем случае!  
\-- Не понял, - Ксандер почесал в затылке. - Вы поругались из-за Райли или из-за яиц?  
\-- И почему Спайк тебе помогает, если вы поссорились? - добавила Уиллоу.  
Баффи пожала плечами.  
\-- Ну вы же знаете Спайка. У него все не как у людей, - она вздохнула. - Ребята... вы не очень сильно на меня сердитесь? Я понимаю, что должна была сказать раньше... но я боялась, что вы не поймете...  
Уиллоу вымученно улыбнулась.  
\-- Любовь к мужчине - за пределами моего понимания. Вот если бы ты стала любовницей Друзиллы...  
Ксандер издал булькающий звук.  
\-- У меня крыша едет от ваших разговорчиков, - сообщил он. - Пойти что ли морду Спайку набить...  
\-- Я тебе набью, - грозно сказала Уиллоу. - В отличие от некоторых, Спайк не бросал невесту у алтаря.  
\-- И не стирал память у своей подружки! - тотчас же окрысился Ксандер.  
\-- Послушать вас - по сравнению с вами я само совершенство! - объявил вернувшийся в комнату Спайк.  
Внимательно осмотрев их сконфуженные лица, он насторожился.  
\-- Я что-то пропустил? Что вы на меня уставились?  
\-- Эээ.. я пойду сцеживать эмпатические ферменты из шипа, - пробормотала Уиллоу.  
Ксандер вздохнул и погрузился в изучение пятна на своих джинсах.  
Баффи встретилась глазами со Спайком.  
\-- Они знают, - мрачно сказала она. - Знают о нас. Можешь радоваться.  
\-- Знают? - опешил Спайк. - Откуда?  
\-- Я им сказала.  
\-- Вернее - проговорилась, - уточнил Ксандер инквизиторским тоном. - И говорит, что вы расстались. Это так?  
\-- Поди пойми, так это или нет, - проворчал Спайк. - Знаешь, Харрис, когда Истребительница решит, наконец, чего она хочет, будет еще один апокалипсис.  
\-- Типун тебе на язык, - пробормотала Баффи.  
Естественно, Спайк не мог не ухмыльнуться и не показать свой язычок.  
\-- Посмотрим, как ты обойдешься без моего сексуального языка, Истребительница!  
Баффи сделала вялую попытку врезать ему по носу, но он успел увернуться.  
\-- Ты всегда сначала говоришь, а потом думаешь? - укорила Спайка Уиллоу. - Слушай, Баффи, может быть, сделать заклинание, задерживающее его язык хотя бы на десять секунд?  
\-- Как это? - оживилась Баффи.  
\-- Очень просто. Допустим, Спайк хочет сказать глупость. А заклинание не позволяет ему говорить сразу. А пока проходят эти секунды, до него доходит, что этого лучше не говорить... - Уиллоу спохватилась. - Нет, конечно, я не буду делать заклинаний на людях... включая вампиров... Я знаю, что это неправильно. Это была просто шутка. Я не буду трогать твой язык, Спайк... в смысле - не буду с ним экспериментировать... в смысле...  
Уиллоу окончательно сконфузилась и замолчала.  
\-- Хорошая идея, - сказал Ксандер, чтобы сгладить неловкость.  
Спайк фыркнул.  
\-- Послушать вас - получается, что все ваши проблемы из-за меня.  
Баффи почему-то не чувствовала привычного раздражения. Может быть, потому что путешествие в параллельную вселенную позволило ей взглянуть на жизнь в ином ракурсе. А может быть, потому что Страшная Тайна, наконец, перестала быть тайной, и ее друзья совершенно нормально на нее отреагировали. Может быть, она зря так боялась признаться, что встречается с вампиром?  
\-- Знаешь, Спайк, - задумчиво сказала она, - а ведь действительно ты очень сильно изменил нашу жизнь. В том, другом Саннидейле тебя нет - и там все совершенно иначе.  
\-- А Друзилла? - спросила Уиллоу. - Если там не было Друзиллы - значит, она не убила Кендру...  
\-- ... и Фейт так и не стала второй Истребительницей, - подхватил Ксандер, - или стала ею намного позже.  
\-- Стоп! - воскликнул Спайк. - Не забывайте, что я убил этого щенка Помазанника. Если бы не я, его миньоны до сих пор портили бы вам жизнь. Я, можно сказать, сослужил вам огромную службу - и никто об этом даже не вспоминает!  
\-- Может быть, потому что мы можем вспомнить много чего другого? - осведомился Ксандер. - Как ты натравливал нас друг на друга, как запер нас с Уиллоу на фабрике...  
\-- Подумаешь - запер! - пренебрежительно сказал Спайк. - Я же не убил вас!  
\-- Ой, кстати! - воскликнула Баффи. - В той вселенной ты, Ксандер, по-прежнему встречаешься с Корди. А ты, Уиллоу, все еще с Озом.  
\-- Почему - кстати? - удивился Спайк. - Не вижу связи.  
Ксандер и Уиллоу покраснели.  
\-- Похоже, я пропустил что-то интересное, - ухмыльнулся Спайк.  
Баффи съежилась под убийственными взглядами Ксандера и Уиллоу. Подумать только - за полчаса она ухитрилась сконфузить двух Уиллоу и двух Ксандеров из-за одной и той же ситуации!  
\-- Давайте, колитесь, - не отставал Спайк. - Сегодня у нас вечер признаний.  
\-- Знаешь, Баффи, - вымолвила Уиллоу. - Я думаю, что вам обоим нужно сделать связывающее язык заклинание!  
\-- Рыжая, Харрис! - воскликнул Спайк. - Не томите меня! Что произошло на фабрике после моего отбытия?   
\-- Не твое дело, Зловещий Мертвец!  
\-- Тогда все понятно. Вы решились внять зову гормонов и вас застукали в неприличной позе из Кама-Сутры для продвинутых пользователей... Ауч!  
Баффи потерла костяшки кулачка.  
\-- Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я не должна с тобой встречаться? - сердито сказала она. - Разве можно иметь дело с таким треплом?  
Спайк закатил глаза.  
\-- А что такого я сказал? Да от них тогда воняло вожделением за сто миль, если хочешь знать... Эй, оставь в покое мой нос!  
\-- Между прочим, никакой Кама-Сутры не было даже в помине, - мрачно сообщил Ксандер. - Мы даже поцеловаться толком не успели.

 

4  
Через несколько секунд после укола Баффи уже привычно нырнула в водоворот осколков вселенной и мгновение спустя вынырнула из него на другой стороне - с распухшим носом и зареванными глазами. Она сидела на диване в гостиной, Уиллоу гладила ее по спине и уговаривала успокоиться, Ксандер шепотом переругивался с Корделией, а Джайлз говорил по телефону.  
\--...но у вас же наверняка есть какие-то связи, контакты... Что? Не понял. О ком вы говорите? Минутку... Баффи?  
Она подняла глаза.  
\-- Баффи, мой коллега, мистер Кроули говорит, что есть человек, который наверняка захочет нам помочь. Он спрашивает, можно ли дать ему твой телефон и ввести в курс дела.  
\-- Что за человек? - подозрительно спросила Баффи, шумно сморкаясь в салфетку. - Сотрудник Совета?  
\-- Да, но не из управления, а из внештатных оперативных работников.... Что? - переспросил он в трубку. - Понятно. Баффи, этот человек много лет знает Ангела.  
\-- Вот здорово, - вздохнула Истребительница. - Мало того, что Ангел работал на Инициативу. Он, оказывается, и с Советом накоротке. Может быть, он и с Нердами успел подружиться?  
\-- С кем? - удивилась Уиллоу.   
Баффи замялась. Уиллоу внимательно посмотрела на нее и нахмурилась.  
\-- Ты - другая Баффи?  
Она кивнула.  
\-- Что мне ему ответить? - нетерпеливо спросил Джайлз, закрывая ладонью телефонную трубку. - Можно ввести этого человека в курс дела?  
Баффи пожала плечами.  
\-- Думаю, хуже не будет. Хуже просто некуда. Давайте рассказывайте, что здесь произошло в мое отсутствие. Нужно срочно составить план, как вытягивать Ангела из этого дерьма.  
\-- Минуточку, - пробормотал Джайлз, вешая трубку. - Ты ведь другая Баффи? Думаю, не в твоем положении диктовать, что нужно делать. Смею напомнить, что ты попала к нам из другого измерения...  
\-- ...измерения, где я сама решаю, что нужно делать, а остальные меня слушаются, - нетерпеливо оборвала его Баффи. - А что, здесь у вас как-то иначе?  
Джайлз закашлялся и начал нервно полировать стекла очков.  
\-- Здесь у нас, - ядовито сказала Корделия, - Баффи привыкла, что Джайлз поет ей в одно ухо, а Ангел - в другое. И чаще всего - разные песни. Джайлз - про долг, Ангел - про судьбу. Джайлз - про работу, Ангел - про вечные страдания. А когда они окончательно запудривают ей мозги этими разговорчиками, Уиллоу начинает впаривать ей лозунги о женской самостоятельности и независимости!  
\-- Корди! - укоризненно пробормотал Ксандер.  
\-- Что - Корди? Ты говоришь то же самое - только за глаза! Я просто хочу, чтобы у соседней Баффи не было иллюзий насчет лидерства ее здешней версии. Если она...  
Баффи набрала побольше воздуха в грудь и изо всех сил стукнула кулаком по столу. Стол с треском разломился пополам.  
Оторопевшая Корделия умолкла на полуслове. Остальные замерли, с опаской глядя на Баффи.  
\-- Спасибо за внимание, - тихим, ровным голосом сказала Истребительница. - Постараюсь быть краткой, потому что у нас мало времени. Руководить спасением Ангела из Инициативы буду я. Если вы согласны мне помогать - отлично. Нет - справлюсь сама. Уиллоу - ты со мной?  
Поколевавшись мгновение, ее подруга кивнула.  
\-- Я тоже с тобой, - объявила Корделия. - Ксандер, ты с нами или нет?  
\-- Я? Ну... да, конечно...  
Баффи посмотрела Джайлзу в глаза.  
\-- Я очень высоко ценю ваш опыт и знания, - сказала она. - Я не знаю, сможет ли нам помочь этот сотрудник Совета, который знаком с Ангелом, но я уверена, что ваша помощь будет неоценимой.  
Джайлз прокашлялся.  
\-- Баффи... конечно, я сделаю все, что в моих силах.  
Она улыбнулась.  
\-- Ну вот и отлично. А теперь введите меня в курс дела. Почему я работаю в Инициативе?  
От внимания Баффи не укрылось, что Уиллоу бросила вопросительный взгляд на Джайлза. После его едва заметного кивка она начала рассказывать.  
\-- Два года назад ты решила - точнее, вы с Ангелом решили, что если ты устроишься работать в Инициативу, тебе удастся как-нибудь избавить его от чипа. Ты знаешь, что такое чип? В нашей реальности он очипован?  
\-- Я знаю про чип, - коротко ответила Баффи. - Модификатор поведения, лишающий возможности причинять вред людям. А... что произошло раньше?  
\-- В каком смысле?  
Баффи замялась. Ей многое хотелось узнать - лишался ли Ангел души, появлялась ли в Саннидейле Фейт, пришлось ли им взорвать школу? Но стоит ли рассказывать о том, что ей довелось пережить в ее измерении? Во-первых, суток не хватит. Во-вторых, зачем конфузить людей?  
\-- Вы можете вкратце перечислить, что здесь произошло с момента приезда вашей Баффи в Саннидейл? - осторожно спросила она. - Когда здешняя Баффи познакомилась с Ангелом?  
\-- Баффи приехала в Саннидейл в начале 1997 года, - сказал Джайлз. - Я получил задание стать ее наблюдателем и устроился работать в школу библиотекарем. Баффи очень неохотно согласилась исполнять обязанности Истребительницы...  
\-- Это и так понятно, - оборвала его Баффи. - Джайлз, давайте покороче. Когда появился здесь Ангел?  
\-- Эээ... Я познакомился с ним весной 1997 года, когда он помог тебе против миньонов Мастера. С тех пор он - твой... гм... союзник.  
Баффи почувствовала, что в воздухе сгущается напряжение. Понятно. Этот вопрос лучше провентилировать с Уиллоу. Наедине.  
\-- Джайлз, - сказала она. - Совет наверняка имеет какую-то информацию об Инициативе как организации. Нам нужно выяснить, насколько легально их положение. Наверняка инициативщики не заинтересованы в том, чтобы общественность узнала об их опытах. Если мы будем знать наверняка, что они работают за спиной правительства, мы сможем ставить им свои условия. Вы понимаете, о чем я?  
\-- Думаю, да, - ответил Джайлз. - Мы закроем глаза на них, если они закроют глаза на нас.  
\-- Займитесь этим, хорошо? А ты, Ксандер, почини стол. В этой вселенной ты тоже умеешь плотничать? А ты, Уиллоу, пойдешь со мной. Нам нужно поговорить.  
\-- Я тоже с вами, - заявила Корделия. - Ты наверняка будешь расспрашивать ее о сердечных делах. Она будет мяться и краснеть. А я расскажу все как есть. Ты ведь хочешь знать всю правду, а не отцензурированную версию?  
Баффи кивнула. В конце концов, из двух версию легче будет вычислить истинную. Поднявшись на второй этаж, она вопросительно посмотрела на Уиллоу - в какую спальню ей идти? Уиллоу поняла, и быстро распахнула перед ней дверь большой спальни.  
\-- Мама? - шепотом спросила Баффи.  
Уиллоу опустила глаза.  
\-- Она умерла год назад, Баффи. А в твоей вселенной она...  
\-- Тоже.  
\-- Мне очень жаль, - вздохнула Уиллоу.  
\-- Значит мы живем вдвоем с Дон... вернее, втроем с Дон и Ангелом?  
Корделия фыркнула. Баффи посмотрела на нее с неприязнью. Может быть, все-таки выставить ее за дверь - пусть помогает Ксандеру стол чинить!  
\-- В вашей вселенной вы с Ангелом трахаетесь? - спросила Корделия. - Имей в виду: здесь вам это - ни-ни.  
\-- Корди! - рявкнула Уиллоу, и сразу же смутилась своей резкости. - Баффи, извини ее... Но она, в общем права. Здесь вам нельзя... быть любовниками.  
\-- Знаю, - мрачно сказала Баффи. - Там - тоже.  
\-- Слава Богу, вы успели это выяснить до того как наделали глупостей! - с облегчением вздохнула Корделия. - Здесь такое творилось!  
Баффи выдавила бледную улыбку.  
\-- Да? И что же у вас случилось?  
\-- Я расскажу, - поспешно вмешалась Уиллоу. - Накануне празднования твоего 17-летия выяснилось, что в момент наивысшего счастья Ангел лишится души.  
\-- Интересно, как же это выяснилось? - мрачно полюбопытствовала Баффи, усаживаясь на кровать.  
\-- Ангел спас от вампиров одну из наших учительниц, мисс Кэлендер. Она была потрясена его самоотверженностью, и призналась ему, что ее прислали следить за ним. Дело в том, что она родом из цыганского племени...  
\-- Эту историю я знаю, - перебила Баффи. - И что же? Вы так и не нашли способа прочно прикрепить его душу к телу?  
Уиллоу помотала головой.  
\-- И мы с ним никогда?..  
Уиллоу грустно вздохнула. Пораженная внезапной мыслью, Баффи вскочила с кровати.  
\-- Вы хотите сказать, что я девственница?!  
\-- Что ты, Баффи! - воскликнула шокированная Уиллоу. - У тебя были... ммм... парни. Скотт Хоуп... ты знаешь его? И этот придурок Паркер. А сейчас куча парней из Инициативы за тобой ухлестывает. Райли, Грэхем...  
\-- А Ангел?  
Уиллоу потупилась.  
\-- Ангел уже несколько лет страдает и хмурствует, - объявила Корделия. - Когда выяснилось насчет его души, вы решили быть друзьями до гроба. Ходили вместе в патруль по кладбищам, выплескивали сексуальную неудовлетворенность на вампиров и демонов... не в том смысле, что трахались с ними, а в том...  
\-- Я думаю, Баффи поняла, - торопливо вмешалась Уиллоу. - Баффи?  
Истребительница потрясла головой.  
\-- Нет, я ничего не поняла. Вы говорите, что у вас тут такое творилось! Что именно?  
Уиллоу всплеснула руками.  
\-- Ой, мы же не рассказали тебе главного! Ангел бродил по ночам под твоим окном. Соседи решили, что это сексуальный маньяк, позвонили в полицию. А Инициатива, оказывается, отслеживает все звонки и переговоры по полицейским рациям. От полиции Ангел ушел бы без труда, но первыми приехали солдаты...  
\-- Понятно, - прошептала Баффи. - И что же?  
\-- Когда Ангел исчез, ты решила, что он тебя бросил, - сообщила Корделия. - С тобой и раньше было трудно общаться, а тут ты и вовсе стала на людей кидаться. А через месяц...  
\-- Одиннадцать дней... - робко вставила Уиллоу.  
\-- Мне они показались месяцем, - отрезала Корделия. - Короче, он сбежал из Инициативы, вернулся к тебе и рассказал про всякие страсти-мордасти, которые с ним проделывали. Они хотели выдрать ему вампирские клыки, чтобы проверить, отрастут ли новые. Представляешь себе, какой садизм? Готова поспорить, что эти уроды мечтают погреть руки на новых зубоврачебных методах. Я уж не говорю про чип!  
\-- Мы пытались придумать, как вытащить из него эту штуку, - сказала Уиллоу. - Но ничего не получилось. Мы долго не могли даже узнать, кто эти солдаты и чем они занимаются. А потом мы пошли учиться в университет, и ты узнала, что под студгородком находится засекреченная военная база, где проводят эксперименты над демонами и вампирами.  
\-- В моей вселенной я тоже узнала о них только когда пошла учиться в университет, - сказала Баффи. - Но я сразу призналась Мэгги Уолш, что я - Истребительница.  
\-- Да? - с любопытством переспросила Корделия. - И что же?  
\-- Через пару дней она попыталась меня убить.  
\-- За что? - спросила шокированная Уиллоу.  
Корделия презрительно фыркнула.  
\-- Готова поспорить, что она приревновала тебя к своему драгоценному Райли. Она его о-го-го как блюдёт - ни одну особу женского пола не подпускает ближе чем на 20 метров.  
\-- Значит, здесь я пошла работать в Инициативу, чтобы избавить Ангела от чипа, - задумчиво сказала Баффи.  
\-- Да, ты надеялась подкупить кого-нибудь, чтобы ему сделали операцию, - кивнула Уиллоу.  
Корделия фыркнула.  
\-- Ну конечно! Просто Баффи не знала, чем еще удержать его! Два года назад он уже совсем собрался уехать, но тут Баффи устроилась работать в Инциативу, и уговорила его подождать еще пару недель. Пара недель превратилась в пару лет. И каждый раз, когда у них заходил об этом разговор, Баффи уверяла, что вот-вот получится.  
\-- Но мы действительно все это время были совсем близко! - возразила Уиллоу. - Помнишь, как все сорвалось буквально в последний момент?  
\-- А что случилось? - полюбопытствовала Баффи.  
\-- Ты договорилась с одним доктором. Пообещала поймать ему редкую разновидность демона-набонида, если он тебе поможет. А в тот день, когда он должен был прийти к тебе домой и сделать Ангелу операцию, все жители Саннидейла потеряли голоса! Сотрудников Инициативы перевели в режим боевой готовности. Вы решили не рисковать и переждать пару дней. А наутро доктора обнаружили мертвым. Мы с ног сбились, пока нашли убийц - ими оказались...  
\-- Знаю, Джентльмены, - перебила Баффи. - В моей вселенной они тоже появлялись.  
\-- Ну, вот. Ты ужасно переживала, говорила, что если бы вы решили сделать операцию на день раньше, все бы получилось отлично. Потом тебе вроде бы удалось найти еще одного парня из научной группы, но ты даже не успела к нему обратиться...  
\-- Его тоже убили? - мрачно осведомилась Баффи.  
\-- Загребли за торговлю спиртным и медикаментами на демонском черном рынке, - сказала Корделия. – Начались разборки, оказалось, что у половины научного отдела рыльце в пушку. Ты, естественно, заявила Ангелу, что нужно переждать, пока все утихнет. Переждали. Потом появилась следующая отговорка...  
\-- Потом ты подслушала телефонный разговор Энглмана, - перебила Уиллоу. - Ты поняла, что его шантажируют...  
\-- Энглман - помощник Уолш? - перебила Баффи.  
\-- Точно. Мы попытались мониторить его сотовый телефон, но пока мне удалось взломать антипрослушивающую программу, прошло несколько дней, и эти звонки прекратились. Мы так и не узнали, договорился ли он с шантажистами, или как-то заткнул им рот. Но раз его шантажировали, значит, было чем.   
\-- Ксандер выдвинул версию, что все это связано с триста четырнадцатым, - добавила Корделия. - Мол, они там изобретают новую марку алкоголя на основе демонских технологий.  
\-- Почему алкоголя? - удивилась Баффи.  
Корделия пожала плечами.  
\-- Ты говорила, что научный отдел не просыхает.  
\-- Мы пытались найти способ влезть в компьютер Энглмана, - сказала Уиллоу. - Но у него защита второго уровня, нам никак не удается ее взломать. Одновременно мы пытались влезть в компьютеры с первым уровнем доступа - в отделе техподдержки, отделе кадров...  
\-- А там-то что искать? - удивилась Баффи.  
\-- Твоя дражайшая контора - настоящий гадючник, - хмыкнула Корделия. - Все только и делают, что пишут друг на друга доносы...  
\-- ...Докладные, - осторожно поправила Уиллоу. - Если их профильтровать и отсеять хлам, наверняка можно выудить что-нибудь полезное. Но сначала нужно туда влезть. Несколько дней назад я дописала программу, которая ломает первый уровень доступа, и ты должна была ее опробовать, как только подвернется удачный момент.  
\-- На красной дискете? - Баффи ободряюще улыбнулась. - Хорошая новость Уилл - твоя программа работает. Я смогла войти в сеть.  
\-- Знаю, - кивнула Уиллоу. - Баффи - наша Баффи - она мне об этом сказала.  
\-- А она откуда об этом знает? - подозрительно осведомилась Баффи. - Ее ведь там не было.  
\-- Еще как была! - возразила Корделия. - Она все видела и слышала!  
\-- Но не могла управлять своим телом, - добавила Уиллоу. - Она сказала, что это было ужасно - словно в ее теле поселился злой дух, который хочет разрушить ее жизнь!  
\-- О, черт! Значит, и сейчас?!..  
\-- Угу, - кивнула Уиллоу. - Представляешь, что она сейчас переживает?

5  
Очевидно, Баффи ненадолго задремала.  
Открытие, что ее местная версия видит и слышит все, что происходит, отбило у нее желание продолжать беседу. Она попросила Уиллоу и Корди ненадолго оставить ее в одиночестве, сказав, что ей нужно продумать план действий, прилегла на кровать и попыталась сосредоточиться.  
Значит, когда Ангел говорил "ничего не получается", он имел в виду ее попытки извлечь чип, а не их отношения. Черт, почему она не догадалась сразу? Вот дура! Баффи попыталась утешиться мыслью, что ее местная версия тоже не блистает особым умом: надо умудриться два года проработать в Инициативе и не разведать, кто такой Адам и как избавить Ангела от чипа. А в ее вселенной Спайк, между прочим, почти избавился от чипа, хотя у него не было подружки, работающей в Инициативе!   
\-- Кровавый ад! - донеслось до ушей Баффи. - Харрис, осторожнее! Смотри прежде чем делать!  
Баффи сонно потянулась. Спайк? Откуда здесь Спайк?  
Наверное, она еще не совсем проснулась.  
\-- Харрис, отдай арбалет от греха подальше!  
Нет, ей это не снится. Голос Спайка доносится снизу совершенно отчетливо. Ксандер в ответ бормочет что-то о непривычной европейской конструкции... А Спайк - что-то насчет финикийцев...  
Черт! Неужели она заснула и вернулась в свою вселенную? Баффи торопливо села и осмотрелась. Нет, она по-прежнему там, где нужно спасать Ангела. За окном уже рассвело... И в ее гостиной - Спайк.  
Неочипованный.  
Баффи вскочила с постели и бросилась к шкафу, где по идее должна была храниться сумка с оружием. На пол посыпались трусики, топики, лифчики... Никакого оружия она не обнаружила. Под кроватью - тоже. И под столом. Что делать?  
До нее донеслись снизу слова Спайка: "Умная женщина - сексапильная женщина!" - сопровождаемые заливистым смехом Корделии и Уиллоу. Махнув рукой на оружие, Баффи выскочила в коридор и осторожно выглянула в гостиную из-за угла лестничного пролета.  
\-- Уиллоу, не целься в своего бойфренда... его нужно сражать стрелами амура, а не этими банальными палками с металлическими наконечниками...  
Спайк - это действительно был Спайк! - показывал Уиллоу, как управляться с арбалетом. Он сногсшибательно выглядел в черном костюме от Армани и темной рубашке в полоску с расстегнутым воротом. Он стоял позади Уиллоу, полуобняв ее за талию, корректировал ее движения. Его лицо было в опасной близости от ее шеи - равно как и весьма откровенного выреза блузки.  
\-- Ксандер не ее бойфренд! - сердито воскликнула Корделия. - Он мой бойфренд!  
\-- Значит, сердце прекрасной дамы сейчас не занято?  
Лицо Уиллоу раскраснелось, глаза блестели. В мозгу Баффи пронеслась давешняя фраза "Все бабы просто млеют, дуры!" Времени на раздумья не было - она молнией бросилась вниз, перепрыгнула через перила лестницы, отшвырнула со своего пути Корделию, оторвала Спайка от Уиллоу, повалила его на пол лицом вниз, вывернула ему руку и с торжествующим видом уселась на него верхом.  
\-- Баффи, что ты делаешь? - испугалась Уиллоу.  
\-- Ты совсем очумела? - с негодованием воскликнула Корделия, потирая ушибленный локоть.   
\-- Не подходи, Корди, он вампир, - предостерегающим тоном сказала Баффи.  
\-- Я знаю! - сердито ответила она. - Слезь с него!  
Баффи поморгала. Опять она что-то сделала не так. Почему все пялятся на нее, словно на сумасшедшую? Корделия, Уиллоу, Ксандер... Эндрю и Джонатан!  
А они-то что делают в ее гостиной?  
А может быть, она провалилась в еще одно измерение?  
Воспользовавшись растерянностью Баффи, Спайк ловко вывернулся, и теперь уже Баффи оказалась под ним. Лицом к лицу.  
\-- А ты, оказывается, бойкая, luv, - процедил он и продемонстрировал фирменную ухмылку с язычком. - Не ожидал.  
Он вскочил на ноги, не отпуская ее рук, поднимая за собой вверх. Баффи вскочила на ноги, избегая встречаться с ним глазами.  
\-- Похоже, слухи о несчастной Истребительнице, придавленной к земле под гнетом ужасного бремени, именуемого черной меланхолией Великого Пуфа, оказались сильно преувеличенными, - усмехнулся Спайк, отпуская ее руки и окидывая раздевающим взглядом. - По-моему, весьма резвая особа.  
Баффи попыталась врезать ему по носу, но он был настороже и легко уклонился от ее выпада.  
\-- Джайлз, вы плохо тренируете вашу подопечную, - насмешливо сказал он. - Слабый удар, плохая концентрация, замедленная реакция. Я уж не говорю о манерах. Она и на вас напрыгивает в самые неподходящие моменты?  
Корделия хихикнула. За ней - Ксандер и Уиллоу. Эндрю и Джонатан тоже издали какие-то неприличные квохчущие звуки. Баффи стояла красная, злая и готовая провалиться сквозь землю.  
\-- Кто бы говорил о замедленной реакции! - огрызнулась она. - С твоим вампирским слухом и обонянием ты мог вычислить меня до того, как я на тебя напала.  
\-- Я и вычислил, - отпарировал он. - Просто я был... гм... занят делом.  
Корделия снова хихикнула. Уиллоу зарделась и опустила глаза.  
\-- Вы потом обязательно расскажете нам про финикийский арбалет, мистер Уинтерс! - смущенно улыбнулась она.  
\-- Финикийский лук, - поправил ее Спайк. - В незапамятные времена финикийцы придумали четырехзарядный лук...  
Похоже, Корделия и Уиллоу мгновенно стали фанатками старинного оружия. Ксандер тоже внимал с интересом, а Джонатан с усмешкой смотрел на Эндрю, который только что не пускал слюни. Баффи перевела вопросительный взгляд на Джайлза.  
\-- Гм... Баффи, это мистер Уинтерс. Уильям Уинтерс. Из Совета Наблюдателей.  
Баффи медленно опустилась на диван.  
\-- А президент США случаем не Саддам Хуссейн? - пробормотала она.  
Джайлз закашлялся, и Баффи вдруг вспомнила, что Спайк не в курсе, что она прибыла из другого измерения. И слава Богу.  
\-- Мисс Саммерс, я понимаю, что вас шокирует наличие вампира в Совете Наблюдателей, - сказал Спайк, по-своему истолковавший ее потрясение. - Но, во-первых, я не из администрации Совета, меня скорее можно назвать союзником, нежели сотрудником этой организации. А во-вторых, у меня есть душа, и в моем присутствии вы в полной безопасности.  
\-- Душа? - растерянно переспросила Баффи.  
\-- Да-да, мисс Саммерс, не только у вашего бойфренда есть душа. И с душой можно не только хмурствовать, но и жить в свое удовольствие. Надеюсь, вы сможете вбить в его тупую башку эту нехитрую истину после того как мы с вами снимем его с госдотации.  
Баффи снова перевела взгляд на Джайлза.  
\-- Так это и есть тот самый сотрудник Совета, который знает Ангела много лет?!  
Джайлз кивнул.  
\-- Он же должен был сначала позвонить...  
\-- На телефонные звонки не было времени, - сказал Спайк. - Старина Кроули дал мне ваш адрес.  
Баффи вопросительно посмотрела на Джайлза.  
\-- Бернард Кроули, - поспешно объяснил Джайлз. - Это с ним я говорил по телефону. Он координирует работу Наблюдателей в Новом Свете и они с мистером Уинтерсом знают друг друга много лет.  
\-- Ангел... он говорил о нем, - осторожно сказала Баффи, благоразумно удержавшись от упоминания о "старом идиоте".  
\-- Вот как? - ухмыльнулся Спайк. - Впрочем, об этом поговорим позже. Господа, давайте рассказывайте.  
Баффи вздрогнула, поняв, что он обращается с Эндрю и Джонатану.  
\-- Постойте - а они-то что здесь делают? И вообще, кто они такие?  
\-- Баффи, ты, наверное, помнишь Джонатана Левенсона, - нервно улыбаясь, сказала Уиллоу. - А Эндрю Уэллс - его друг.  
\-- Да, конечно, - быстро сориентировалась Баффи. - Я имела в виду - какое отношение они имеют к нашим... ммм... проблемам.  
\-- В нашем обществе можешь говорить обо всем без утайки, Истребительница Баффи, - важно заявил Эндрю. - Мы пришли, чтобы помочь тебе своим опытом и мудростью.  
\-- Заткнись, Эндрю, - прошипел Джонатан. - Ребята, поверьте, мы не сумасшедшие...  
\-- Мы вам верим, - серьезно сказал Спайк. - Рассказывайте.  
Баффи почувствовала, как в ней закипает злость. Мало того, что Спайк работает в Совете - он еще и командует в ее доме! Конечно, это не совсем ее дом - но ему-то об этом ничего не известно!  
\-- Минутку, - сказала она. - Я не уверена, что мы можем им доверять. А здесь я решаю, что делать.  
\-- Почему именно вы, мисс Саммерс?  
\-- Потому что... Баффи запнулась. - Потому что... Ангел мой бойфренд! И я не могу вручить его судьбу незнакомым людям! И не смей командовать в моем доме!  
Спайк пожал плечами.  
\-- Хорошо, мы можем отправиться в другое место. Джонатан?  
\-- Поехали ко мне, - сказал тот. - Мы быстро введем вас в курс дела, снабдим планами подземных коммуникаций и объясним, как выйти на Энглмана...  
\-- Отлично! Я выведу мою машину из гаража, а вы берите свои вещи и выходите на крыльцо...  
\-- Подождите! - воскликнул Джайлз. - Мистер Уинтерс... вы что же, собираетесь организовывать операцию по спасению Ангела отдельно от нас?  
\-- Меня не интересует, совместная это операция или нет, - отрезал Спайк. - Мне нужно побыстрее вытащить этого хмурствующего идиота из беды. У меня нет времени на перетягивание канатов и уж тем более на дамские истерики. У этих парней есть то, что мне нужно, а это - главное.  
\-- Но послушайте... нам нет смысла распылять силы! Баффи, я думаю, есть смысл прислушаться к мнению мистера Уинтерса. В конце концов, у нас общая цель - давайте же не будем ссориться из-за глупых недоразумений. Баффи?  
Баффи сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов.  
\-- Хорошо, - процедила она. - Но для начала я бы хотела выяснить, откуда эти парни знают, что у нас случилось.  
\-- Я им рассказал, - пробормотал Ксандер.  
\-- Что?! - вскинулась Баффи.  
\-- Баф, ты только не нервничай. Вчера Джонатан спросил меня, не могу ли я раздобыть у себя на стройке планы подземных коммуникаций города. Я, естественно, поинтересовался, зачем ему это нужно. Он сказал, что под студгородком находится тайная база, где творятся странные делишки. Люди с этой базы заграбастали его дружка и не выпускают. Ну, я сегодня утром позвонил ему и сказал, что те же самые добрые люди с базы загребли нашего приятеля. И, по забавному совпадению, тоже не выпускают. Мы подумали, что могли бы помочь друг другу.  
\-- Ваш дружок - Уоррен Мейерс? - мрачно спросила Баффи у Джонатана.  
\-- Откуда ты знаешь? - быстро спросил Эндрю. - Ты его там видела?  
\-- Почему его забрала Инициатива? Они забирают только демонов, а Уоррен, насколько я знаю, человек.  
\-- Много ты знаешь про Инициативу! - небрежно сказал Эндрю. - Когда они узнали, что Уоррен может делать роботов, не отличимых от людей, они вцепились в него как черт в грешную душу! Предлагали лучшие условия! Он послал их к черту, а через два дня исчез. Ну, мы сразу поняли, что к чему.  
\-- Через неделю он нашел меня в Интернете на форуме Стар-Трека, - сказал Джонатан. - Сообщил, что его держат в одиночке и заставляют работать в каком-то сумасшедшем проекте по созданию получеловека-полумонстра.  
\-- Интересно, как же это ему разрешили выйти в Интернет? - ехидно спросила Баффи.  
\-- Он получил доступ в локальную сеть. За особые заслуги, так сказать. Ну, быстренько хакнул техсервер и перенастроил конфигурации...  
\-- Что за особые заслуги? - осведомился Ксандер.  
\-- Он построил для Энглмана точную копию Кристины Риччи.  
\-- Маленькой или взрослой? - живо заинтересовался Спайк, но, заметив, как яростно сверкнула глазами Баффи, пробормотал, - ладно, забудьте!  
Баффи только презрительно фыркнула.  
\-- Энглман был на седьмом небе от новой игрушки, - продолжан Эндрю. - Еще бы! Ведь Уоррен построил Кристинку по моим спецификациям!  
\-- Не отвлекайся, - одернул его Джонатан. - Короче, Энглман выделил Уоррену компьютер, подключил к локалке - у них на сервере порнухи выше крыши!  
\-- Но Уоррен решил, что порнухи много не бывает... - Эндрю скверно ухмыльнулся.  
\-- Фу! - брезгливо сказала Корделия.  
\-- Это не то, что ты подумала, - с достоинством сказал Джонатан. - За сутки он изменил конфигурацию локальной сети, заснял на видео эротические игрища Энглмана с Кристиной, потом вышел в Интернет и переслал нам видеофайл. Мы пригрозили Энглману, что если он не выпустит Уоррена, мы отправим видео его начальству.  
\-- Так это вы шантажировали этого типа? - воскликнула Уиллоу. - Черт возьми, а мы кого только не подозревали! И что? Вам так и не удалось договориться?   
\-- Этот гад крутился как уж на раскаленной сковородке, клялся и божился, что делает все, что в его силах, но выпустить Уоррена не может, - сказал Эндрю.  
\-- После этой истории он вообще запретил Уоррену приближаться к компьютерам, - добавил Джонатан.  
\-- Вы передали видео его начальству, когда он не смог освободить вашего дружка? - спросил Спайк.  
Джонатан покачал головой.  
\-- Мы благородные изгои, - гордо сообщил Эндрю. - Мы не сражаемся с врагами их же методами.  
\-- Вы знаете, где именно Инициатива держит вашего приятеля и как туда добраться? - спросил Джайлз.  
\-- В периметре есть по крайней мере две лазейки, - сказал Джонатан. - На втором уровне есть лаз в канализацию - через него солдаты выносят всякое барахло на демонский черный рынок. Амуницию, средства связи, компьютерные запчасти. И еще есть проход на пятом уровне. У них было испытание какие-то бурящих лучей, ну, они заодно пробурили ход, через который научный отдел выносит лекарства и спирт. Очень, говорят, удобно - выход как раз рядом с "Бронзой". Код у нас есть. Эндрю, показывай чертежи...  
Эндрю засуетился и начал выгребать из своего рюкзака какие-то бумаги, испещренные непонятными значками.  
\-- Клинопись? - осведомился Джайлз, с интересом рассматривая его записи.  
\-- Клингонский, - важно ответил Эндрю. - Скажешь тоже - клинопись! Что мы, лохи, что ли?

6  
С того момента, как Баффи увидела Спайка в щегольском костюмчике, ей трудно было сосредоточиться на деле. С каждой минутой глухое раздражение и неудовлетворенность грызли ее все сильнее. Баффи попыталась проанализировать свои чувства, но едва она копнула поглубже, ей стало ясно, что ее раздражает не столько сам Спайк, сколько стреляющая глазками в его сторону Корделия, взволнованная сильнее обычного Уиллоу и Эндрю, который ни на мгновение не сводит со Спайка восторженного взгляда.  
Ну его к черту, этот анализ.  
Она попыталась сосредоточиться на том, что рассказывали Эндрю с Джонатаном. Судя их рисункам, Уоррена держат в левом крыле, сразу за демонским зверинцем. Пройти туда можно будет без труда - но если Ангела не окажется в зверинце?  
\-- ... камеры наблюдения?  
\-- А? - очнулась Баффи.  
\-- Я спрашиваю, везде ли установлены камеры наблюдения? - терпеливо повторил Спайк.  
\-- Насколько я знаю - везде, - пробормотала Баффи. Внезапно она вспомнила прочитанный вчера рапорт. - В 1998, после побега Ангела начальник отдела безопасности потребовал, чтобы камеры наблюдения поставили во всех помещениях.  
Поймав удивленный взгляд Уиллоу, Баффи поняла, что последняя фраза была явно лишней.  
\-- В 1998? - переспросил Спайк. - Насколько я понял, вы начали работать в Инициативе в конце 1999 года.  
\-- Ну... да, - растерянно пробормотала Баффи, кинув вопросительный взгляд на Уиллоу (та едва заметно кивнула). - Я просто... прочитала об этом в рапорте. Мне удалось влезть в архив, потому что... Мы тут пытались хакнуть второй уровень доступа, но пока одолели только первый... - окончательно запутавшись, она умолкла.  
Тягостное молчание прервал голос Спайка.  
\-- Если вы что-то скрываете от меня, мисс Саммерс, вам лучше сказать мне сейчас, до того, как я попаду в неприятности по вашей вине, - холодно произнес он.  
\-- Почему - ты? - сердито отпарировала Баффи. - Туда пойду я, а не ты.  
\-- Вот уж нет! - воскликнул Спайк. - В Инициативу пойду я.  
\-- Только тебя там не хватало! Ты хоть на себя в зеркало смотрел? Ты только представь себе расфуфыренного придурка с платиновой шевелюрой среди солдат и очкариков из научного отдела!  
\-- С чего ты взяла, что я пойду в Инициативу в таком виде? А в зеркало, извини, не смотрюсь. Я, видишь ли, вампир. И если уж мы заговорили о прическе, готов дать голову на отсечение, что твой драгоценный Пуф до сих пор обильно поливает свою дурную башку гелем и ставит волосы дыбом!  
Джайлз громко прокашлялся. Осознав, что все на них смотрят, Баффи прикусила язык, с которого уже была готова сорваться очередная издевательская фраза.  
\-- Я хотел предложить, чтобы вы пошли вдвоем, - осторожно сказал Джайлз. - Но я начинаю сомневаться в эффективности такого предложения.  
\-- Я тоже, - пробормотал Спайк.  
В Баффи мгновенно зашевелился бес противоречия, который в присутствии Спайка всегда был готов к активным боевым действиям.  
\-- Почему нет? Только нужно найти для него белый халат. И какую-нибудь кепку на голову.  
\-- Что? - вскинулся Спайк. - Саммерс, ты издеваешься? Не буду я надевать никакой кепки!  
Баффи не выдержала и улыбнулась. Все-таки Спайк остается Спайком в любой вселенной, и она отлично знает, как играть на струнах его чувств.  
\-- Ну хорошо, обойдемся без кепки, - снисходительно сказала она. - Как мы собираемся искать Ангела?  
Спайк смерил ее мрачным взглядом.  
\-- План "А" - он находится в зверинце. Тогда мы просто забираем его вместе с их приятелем, - он кивнул в сторону Эндрю и Джонатана, - и быстро делаем ноги. План "Б" - его там нет. Тогда мы освобождаем их приятеля, идем в центр безопасности, вырубаем солдат и ищем его на мониторах.  
\-- А если мы не находим его на мониторах?  
Спайк пожал плечами.  
\-- Будем импровизировать. Их приятель - супер-Нео. Он взломает остальные уровни защиты. Должны же быть какие-то следы.  
\-- А вдруг его увезли в другое место?  
\-- Туда, где нет геля для волос? - Спайк увернулся от кулачка Истребительницы. - Вряд ли они успели отправить его куда-то еще. Но чем быстрее мы его вытащим - тем лучше. Жаль, что придется ждать до вечера.  
Баффи посмотрела на его самоуверенную физиономию, и бес противоречия снова толкнул ее под ребро.  
\-- Зачем? Мы можем провернуть операцию прямо сейчас.  
\-- Операцию по превращению Пуфа в большую кучу пыли? Не сомневаюсь.  
\-- Не волнуйся - у нас есть замечательное антираспылительное устройство.  
\-- Что?! - в один голос спросили Спайк и Джайлз.  
Баффи довольно улыбнулась. Как же здорово, когда один Спайк помогает ей переспорить другого Спайка! Жалко, что нельзя захватить этого Спайка в ее вселенную! Замкнуть бы его на тамошнего Спайка - пусть себе пререкаются, пока не понадобятся для... впрочем, не стоит отвлекаться.  
\-- Гемма Амары, - веско сказала она.  
\-- Гемма... - нерешительно пробормотал Джайлз. - Баффи... это легенда. Вампирская версия Святого Грааля. Геммы Амары не существует.  
\-- Джайлз, эта штука спрятана в тайном подземном склепе под Бруксайд-парк.  
\-- Бруксайд-парк? - удивился Ксандер. - Это же всего в нескольких кварталах отсюда! А ну-ка давайте посмотрим по плану подземных коммуникаций...  
Баффи поймала на себе внимательный взгляд Спайка, торопливо отвернулась и притворилась, что увлечена изучением чертежей, которые расстелил Ксандер на свежепочиненном столе. Затылком и спиной она по-прежнему ощущала на себе взгляд вампира. Черт возьми, а в этой-то вселенной почему он так на нее смотрит?  
\-- ...Думаю, это вот здесь, справа от проезжей части, - говорил тем временем Ксандер. - Вот здесь, где дорога немного изгибается. Когда ее строили, приборы показали наличие в этом месте подземной каверны, поэтому дорогу проложили в обход. Подземные коммуникации проходят совсем рядом.  
\-- Фунта пластиковой взрывчатки хватит? - спросил Спайк.  
\-- Только без взрывов! - воскликнул Джайлз.  
\-- Возьмем у меня на стройке отбойный молоток, - предложил Ксандер. - Сумеешь подключиться к электрокабелю?  
\-- Без проблем, - кивнул Спайк. - Не впервой.  
Баффи почувствовала обиду. Опять ее отодвигают в сторону. Гордо подняв голову, она отправилась на кухню - тем более что с каждой минутой все сильнее хотелось кушать. Включив электрочайник, она начала сооружать себе сэндвич из остатков чего-то, обнаруженного в холодильнике. Странно. Стоило появиться Спайку - и ее лидерство как-то само собой сошло на нет. Не то, чтобы ей хотелось возиться с отбойным молотком... Но, черт возьми, она привыкла, что Спайк всегда издевается над чужими идеями и объясняет остальным, почему их планы обречены на провал. С каких это пор из оппозиционера он превратился в лидера?  
Может быть, это последствие душевности? Или... Баффи не хотелось об этом думать, но червячок сомнений грыз ее все сильнее и сильнее. Может быть дело в том, что здесь он в нее не влюблен? Он сам по себе. Он не ищет ее одобрения. Неужели она оказывает на мужчин такое ужасное влияние?  
Может быть, Истребительнице вообще противопоказана личная жизнь как таковая?  
\-- Он твой любовник?  
Баффи с грохотом опрокинула на стол контейнер с соусом, торопливо отскочила в сторону, чтобы не забрызгать блузку, и с ненавистью посмотрела на Корделию. Та только фыркнула в ответ.  
\-- Что? Кто? - беспомощно пробормотала Баффи. - О чем ты?  
\-- Мистер Уинтерс, - уточнила Корделия. - В твоей вселенной вы любовники?  
Баффи поняла, что отпираться еще глупее, чем признаться.  
\-- А что, заметно?  
Корделия хихикнула.  
\-- Еще бы! Готова поспорить, он чертовски хорош в постели.  
Баффи мстительно прищурилась.  
\-- Для кого как. Ты вряд ли выдержишь пятичасовой секс-марафон, Корди, - она усмехнулась, заметив, что у Корделии округлились глаза. - Для этого нужна истребительская выносливость!  
\-- Для чего нужна истребительская выносливость? - переспросила Уиллоу, заходя на кухню.  
Баффи и Корделия обменялись сконфуженными взглядами.  
\-- Вы про мистера Уинтерса говорите? - тотчас же сориентировалась Уиллоу. - Слушайте, он такая прелесть! Я спросила его, не собирается ли он задержаться в Саннидейле, и угадайте, что он мне ответил? Он сказал, что часто бывает по делам в Лос-Анджелесе, и с удовольствием заедет к нам, если мы его пригласим! Мы ведь его пригласим?  
\-- Почему бы и нет? - пожала плечами Корделия. - Кстати, Уилл - ты же наверняка можешь составить заклинание, обуздывающее вампирское либидо. А то, говорят, людям и вампирам трудно совмещать сексуальные темпераменты.  
Уиллоу слегка покраснела.  
\-- Я не в том смысле хотела его пригласить...  
\-- Не будь эгоисткой, Уилл, - воскликнула Корделия. - Помимо тебя, тут есть и другие люди!  
Красная и злая Баффи запихала в рот остатки сухого сэндвича и пулей вылетела из кухни, чтобы не наговорить Корделии слов, о которых она - вернее, ее местная версия - потом будет сильно жалеть. Вернувшись в гостиную, она увидела, что Спайк и Ксандер уже собираются уходить.  
\-- Баф, мы заедем ко мне на стройку, я дам Уильяму отбойный молоток, - сказал Ксандер.  
\-- Я заберу гемму и подъеду к Бронзе через час, - отрывисто бросил ей на ходу Спайк. - Не опаздывай, Саммерс. Не придешь вовремя - я отправлюсь без тебя.  
Чаша терпения Баффи переполнилась. Она сделала молниеносный выпад, изо всех сил врезала Спайку под дых, и, пока он не успел очухаться, вывернула ему руку и прижала физиономией к стене.  
\-- Запомни, что я тебе скажу, Уинтерс, он же Уильям Кровавый, - ледяным тоном сказала она. - Это мой город. Здесь я решаю, что делать. За геммой мы пойдем вдвоем. Это ясно?  
\-- Баффи... - нерешительно начал Джайлз.  
\-- Не вмешивайтесь! Откуда мне знать, что он не сбежит с геммой?  
Спайк воспользовался тем, что Баффи отвлеклась на Джайлза, и ловко вывернулся из ее захвата.  
\-- Если бы я хотел сбежать с геммой, я бы в первую очередь уговорил тебя пойти со мной, чтобы выпить тебя досуха и прикончить в этом склепе! - процедил он.  
\-- Ой, как я испугалась! Страшный коварный вампир высосет мою бедную кровь!  
\-- Истеричка!  
\-- Придурок!  
\-- Может быть, вы обойдетесь без прелюдий и сразу перейдете к сексу? - осведомилась Корделия, с наслаждением наблюдающая за развитием скандала.  
Спайк и Баффи отскочили друг от друга, как ужаленные.  
Джайлз отвернулся и начал протирать очки.  
\-- Хорошо, Саммерс, - мрачно сказал Спайк. - Если кол кажется тебе слишком мелким фаллическим символом, можешь поработать отбойным молотком.

7  
Разумеется, Баффи помнила, что в ее мире любой план с участием Спайка чреват осложнениями. Но ей и в голову не приходило, какую свинью подложит ей местный Спайк - этот накрахмаленный и ухоженный Уильям Уинтерс-Кровавый! И даже в самом кошмарном сне ей не могло бы присниться, какую подставу устроит ей ее собственный Спайк...  
Впрочем, все началось точно по плану. Они договорились, что Джайлз будет ждать исхода спасательной операции в магической шкатулке, а Уиллоу - у себя в комнате в общежитии, и погрузились в машину Спайка, которая, оказывается, уже стояла в гараже дома Саммерсов. Когда они выезжали на улицу, Баффи на мгновение напряглась - но Спайк не загорелся и не распылился.  
\-- Некрозакаленное стекло, - обронил он, заметив ее вопросительный взгляд.  
На стройке Ксандер с Баффи погрузили в машину отбойный молоток, и Ксандер что-то объяснил Спайку о подключении к электрокабелю, затем похлопал его по плечу и пожелал удачи. Попрощавшись с Ксандером, Баффи плюхнулась на переднее сиденье рядом со Спайком, и через несколько минут они остановились в Бруксайд-парк возле канализационного люка в тени деревьев. Спайк сверился с планом, и они спустились вниз.  
\-- Ну что, Саммерс, - сказал Спайк, начиная выстукивать стену подземного прохода. - Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?  
Сердце у Баффи ушло в пятки.  
\-- Что ты имеешь в виду? - пробормотала она.  
\-- Ты работаешь в Инициативе и держишь у себя дома очипованного вампира. Забавно, не так ли?  
\-- Я пошла работать в Инициативу, чтобы избавить Ангела от чипа, - сердито сказала Баффи.  
\-- И как успехи? - издевательски осведомился Спайк.  
\-- На что ты намекаешь? - встрепенулась Баффи. - По-твоему, я недостаточно делаю?  
\-- По-моему, я даже не намекаю, а говорю открытым текстом. Ты знала о гемме, но не сказала никому, даже своему наблюдателю.   
\-- Не вижу связи между моей работой и геммой, - холодно сказала Баффи.  
\-- Неужели тебе так хочется удержать своего дражайшего Пуфа, что ты забыла обо всем на свете? Пока твой домашний вампир не знает о гемме Амары, он никуда от тебя не денется! Ты можешь преспокойно держать его у себя в подвале, не так ли?  
Рука Баффи рефлекторно сжалась в кулак и лишь невероятным усилием воли она сдержала себя.  
\-- Или все-таки не так? - задумчиво продолжал тем временем Спайк, продвигаясь вперед и простукивая стену молотком. - Или все-таки никакой геммы нет? Есть только попытка заманить в казематы Инициативы еще одного душевного вампира. Нет ни геммы, ни подземного тайника...  
Очередной удар молотка отозвался гулким звуком, свидетельствующим о пустоте за стеной. Спайк еще несколько раз постучал в разных местах, а затем начал подключать отбойный молоток.  
\-- Похоже, тайник все-таки есть, - проворчал он, наклоняясь к электрокабелю.  
\-- Спайк, осторожно! - воскликнула Баффи, заметив черную тень за его спиной, и в следующее мгновение огромный демон, вынырнувший из темноты, сбил Спайка с ног и отшвырнул к стене.   
Баффи бросилась на демона с резвостью, удивившей даже ее саму. Как же приятно разрядить нервы и убить что-нибудь нехорошее! Разумеется, она помнила, что времени на долгие драки у них нет, поэтому, после нескольких обменов ударами улучила мгновение, схватила отбойный молоток и, нажав на какую-то кнопочку, направила его прямо в голову демона.  
Ошметки и слизь полетели во все стороны. Брезгливо отряхиваясь, Баффи обернулась к Спайку, который болезненно морщился и пытался встать.  
\-- Хорош бы ты был, если бы я отпустила тебя одного! - сердито сказала она. - Кости целы?  
\-- Кажется, мерзавец сломал мне руку... - простонал Спайк.  
Баффи торопливо подавила в сердце волну острой жалости. Не отвлекаться!  
\-- Потерпи чуть-чуть, - сказала она, помогая ему принять сидячее положение. - Гемма вылечит тебя за несколько секунд.  
\-- Справишься с отбойным молотком?  
\-- Уже справилась. Надеюсь, от камней будет меньше грязи.  
Спайк хмыкнул.  
\-- Знаешь, Luv, я начинаю понимать, что нашел в тебе Персик. Ты очень творчески подходишь к искусству убийства.  
В последующие полчаса Баффи еще раз убедилась, что она творческая личность, и механическая работа - не для нее. Проклятый отбойный молоток ходил ходуном, то и дело норовил вырваться из рук, грохотал как стало демонов-фиарлов, а проход в тайник расширялся мучительно медленно, и все это время Баффи грызла мысль, что Спайку больно, а она никак не может добраться до геммы, которая ему поможет.  
\-- Чтобы я еще хоть раз в жизни связалась со Спайком... - бормотала Баффи, яростно налегая на отбойный молоток.  
\-- Эй, Luv, я все слышу.  
\-- Заткнись, пока я тебе вторую руку не сломала!  
После очередного нажима отбойный молоток провалился в пустоту. Баффи с двойной энергией начала расширять лаз, и через несколько минут смогла протиснуться в склеп. Горы драгоценностей повергли ее в отчаяние - попробуй найди среди них маленькое колечко! К счастью, гемма Амары лежала на видном месте, и через минуту Баффи уже вернулась к Спайку с кольцом в руках.  
Он поднял на нее взгляд, полный удивления и чего-то еще - странного, непонятного. Баффи внезапно смутилась и покраснела, осознав двусмысленность ситуации: она надевает кольцо на палец Спайка, и его лицо совсем рядом, и он наверняка сейчас смотрит на ее шею и грудь... не то, чтобы ее интересовали его взгляды, но это было как-то тревожно и волнующе.  
\-- Ну, как, - почему-то шепотом спросила она, не поднимая глаз. - Эта штука действует?  
Спайк молчал. Она рискнула посмотреть ему в лицо. Он по-прежнему смотрел на нее как завороженный, и Баффи, окончательно смутившись, резко отпрянула и вскочила на ноги.  
\-- Наверное, это не то кольцо, - пролепетала она. - Пойду поищу другое...  
\-- Нет-нет! - Спайк словно очнулся от транса. - Это то самое кольцо!  
В доказательство он энергично подвигал рукой, ненароком задев прислоненный к стене отбойный молоток. Инструмент с грохотом упал на землю, гулкое эхо прокатилось по коридору, и Баффи невольно задалась вопросом, можно ли считать падение фаллического символа забавным совпадением.

В своей вселенной во время бесконечных смен в "Двойном мясном" Баффи не раз вспоминала несметные богатства подземного склепа и жалела, что никто из них не додумался прихватить на память хотя бы одно колье или диадему, усыпанную драгоценными камнями. Когда она утонула под ворохом счетов, ей пришло в голову наведаться в склеп - но к тому времени его уже обобрали подчистую, и она обнаружила только старый дерюжный мешок в углу.  
В этой вселенной мешок валялся точно на том же месте, и Баффи быстренько пошвыряла в него поблескивающие разноцветными огнями побрякушки.  
\-- Похоже, я должен перед тобой извиниться, Саммерс, - сказал Спайк, помогая ей собирать добычу. - Я был почти на сто процентов уверен, что это подстава. Приятно ошибаться в людях в лучшую сторону.  
\-- Подстава? - удивилась Баффи, сваливая в мешок последние драгоценности. - Почему?  
\-- Сама посуди. Девушка говорит друзьям, что в паре кварталов от ее дома находится один из ценнейших артефактов в мире. И никто из них не удивляется, что она скрывала это до сегодняшнего дня.  
Спайк вскинул мешок на плечо и понес к выходу, прихватив по дороге отбойный молоток. Баффи попыталась сообразить, умаляется ли ее женское достоинство из-за того, что все тяжести несет мужчина, но решила списать поведение Спайка на его старомодность.  
\-- Девушка работает в Инициативе, но не уверена, в каком году она туда поступила, - продолжал Спайк, не оборачиваясь. - Девушка не знает парней, предложивших нам помощь, но знает, как зовут их похищенного приятеля.  
Спайк начал подниматься по ступенькам наверх, и Баффи была счастлива, что он не видит ее лица.  
\-- Девушка, которую я вижу впервые в жизни, окликает меня по имени, которым меня не называют почти четверть века.  
Как назло, в этот момент он вылез из подземного люка и протянул руку Баффи. Они оказались лицом к лицу.  
\-- Если бы я тебя не окликнула, этот урод мог бы тебя убить, - пробормотала Баффи.  
\-- Но твой наблюдатель представил меня как Уильяма Уинтерса.  
Помогая Спайку грузить в багажник отбойный молоток и мешок с драгоценностями, Баффи тщетно пыталась придумать правдоподобное объяснение, откуда ей известно его имя.  
\-- Что ты обо мне знаешь? - не выдержал, наконец, Спайк. - Что наболтал тебе Пуф? Представляю себе, каких глупостей он наговорил!  
Баффи с трудом сдержала улыбку. Уиллоу была права насчет заклинания, которое заставляло бы Спайка думать, прежде чем говорить. Вот и сейчас он подставляется, как мальчишка на первом свидании.  
\-- Почему бы тебе не рассказать мне правду? - осведомилась она, и, подумав, добавила: - Всю правду. А то я так устала от намеков и недомолвок!  
\-- Это слишком долгая история, - вздохнул Спайк, заводя мотор.  
\-- Тогда обойдемся краткой аннотацией на эту историю, - предложила Баффи, усаживаясь рядом на переднее сидение. - До "Бронзы" минут пять езды.  
Спайк аккуратно вывел машину на шоссе и нажал на газ.  
\-- Жил-был один вампир-идиот, - сказал он, не сводя взгляда с дороги. - Жил в свое удовольствие - весело, беспечно, клыки-кулаки и все такое. И вдруг - бац! - он лишается возможности убивать людей. Стоит ему напасть на человека - и его поражает ужасная головная боль. Интересный поворот событий?  
Баффи изобразила на лице удивление и недоверие.  
\-- И что же произошло?  
Спайк пожал плечами.  
\-- Черт его знает. Если этой вселенной кто-то управляет, у мерзавца извращенное чувство юмора. Я превратился в карикатуру на вампира. Стал работать вышибалой в демонском баре в Бруклине - с демонами я по-прежнему мог расправляться без труда. Однажды в бар пришла - кто бы ты думала? - настоящая Истребительница. Она не знала, что я вампир. Ей нужно было кое-что выяснить. Мне были нужны деньги. Кроули - ее наблюдатель - был в бешенстве, когда узнал, что мы заключили альянс. Но ему пришлось смириться. Никки никогда не играла по правилам Совета. Мы вместе патрулировали кладбища, вместе зачищали вампирские гнезда. Иногда мне казалось, что она ненавидит меня. А иногда...  
Спайк замолчал.  
\-- Ты ее любил? - тихо спросила Баффи.  
Спайк резко свернул с шоссе на Кроуфорд-стрит.  
\-- Это неважно, - сказал он наконец. - Важно, что я сбежал. Мною почему-то заинтересовались спецслужбы. Они вычислили бар, где я работал, и мне едва удалось унести оттуда ноги. На кой черт им сдался вампир - ума не приложу.  
Баффи благоразумно решила воздержаться от объяснений.  
\-- Я был в Африке, когда до меня дошли слухи о смерти Истребительницы. Если бы я был рядом с ней, этого бы не произошло. Если бы у меня была душа, я бы ни за что не бросил Никки...  
Спайк притормозил на перекрестке.  
\-- К "Бронзе" - направо? - спросил он.  
Баффи кивнула. Кажется, она поняла, что произошло.  
\-- И тогда ты поехал к цыганам и попросил проклять тебя душой?  
\-- Я что, похож на идиота? - воскликнул Спайк.  
Баффи прикусила язык, на котором вертелось ехидное "да".  
\-- Я отправился к старине Ллойду - у него, по крайней мере, гарантия качества. Опять же далеко ходить не надо - я как раз проезжал неподалеку от Киншасу. Наверное, я был сильно пьян в тот вечер, когда бросил вызов Ллойду. Когда я вернулся в Нью-Йорк, Кроули был в шоке. Он не мог поверить, что такое возможно.  
\-- Стоп-стоп-стоп, - пробормотала Баффи. - Отмотай чуть-чуть назад. Кто такой Ллойд? Что за вызов?  
Спайк искоса посмотрел на нее.  
\-- Ты не знаешь Ллойда? Тебе повезло. Это хранитель рулетки судьбы. Редкостный зануда, не чурается философии. Обитает в пещере, увлекается наскальной живописью. Не советую вступать с ним в метафизические беседы - запудрит мозги так, что мало не покажется...  
\-- Что за вызов ты ему бросил? - нетерпеливо спросила Баффи.  
Спайк вздохнул.  
\-- Я заявил, что готов сразиться за душу, - смущенно пробормотал он, пряча глаза. - Как же эта сволочь надо мной издевалась! Особенно когда я протрезвел! Но раз он принял вызов, отступать было некуда.  
\-- Ты хочешь сказать, что душу можно завоевать? Добровольно? - воскликнула потрясенная Баффи.  
Он кивнул.  
\-- Это трудно?  
\-- А ты как думаешь?  
В голову Баффи пришла неожиданная мысль.  
\-- Слушай, Спайк... а завоеванная душа... она надежно приклеена к телу? На нее не действуют всякие там проклятья?  
На физиономии Спайка сразу же появилась скверная ухмылочка.  
\-- Хочешь отправить своего Пуфа к старине Ллойду? Вот смеху-то будет! Да они вместо испытаний будут век хмурствовать и спорить о смысле жизни. Когда я рассказал Пуфу, что со мной приключилось, он тотчас же загорелся идеей одушевлять новообращенных, чтобы создать легион душевных вампиров - борцов со злом. Потребовал, чтобы я позвал Кроули обсудить его идеи. Приволок ящик ирландского виски...  
Спайк затормозил возле "Бронзы".  
\-- Ладно, остальное потом. Но имей в виду - Кроули просто не так понял. Просто к тому времени как он пришел, мы с Пуфом уже изрядно набрались. И ты не представляешь себе как жарко было в то лето. Даже вампирам хотелось раздеться догола...  
Оборвал свой рассказ на самом интересном, он вышел из машины навстречу вертлявому типу с бегающими глазками. На языке Баффи вертелось не менее дюжины вопросов и язвительных комментариев, и ей стоило большого труда держать рот на замке.  
\-- Кто это? - подозрительно осведомился тип, кивая на нее.  
\-- Мой личный телохранитель, - сообщил ему Спайк. - Самый надежный человек в мире. Ее прекрасные уста хранят сотни роковых секретов.  
Вертлявый тип скептически осмотрел Баффи и осклабился.  
\-- Документы готовы? - спросил Спайк.  
Тип вручил ему конверт, в котором обнаружились водительские права и вид на жительство на имя Серафима А. Хмурмана. Увидев рядом с этим именем фотографию Ангела, Баффи закатила глаза. Спайк в своем репертуаре.  
\-- За срочность - 20% надбавка, - сказал тип.  
Баффи не видела, сколько денег было в конверте, который вручил ему вампир, но, судя по всему, тип остался доволен.  
В Бронзе Спайк переговорил барменом, и их провели в потайную дверь. С некоторым удивлением Баффи опознала вещи из Инициативы - одежду, приборы, медикаменты.  
\-- По вторникам скидка на спирт и антидепрессанты, - не поднимая головы, сказал продавец, читавший раздел некрологов в "Саннидейл Пресс". - Прайс-лист на крупногабаритную технику будете смотреть?  
\-- А что там? - полюбопытствовала Баффи.  
\-- Джипы, бронемашины, вездеходы. Танки будут только к концу недели, но вертолет могу найти за сутки - у меня есть свои поставщики...  
\-- Мне бы мотоцикл, - сказал Спайк. - Желательно - к вечеру.  
Договорившись о мотоцикле и заплатив за белые халаты, снотворное и переговорные устройства типа "наушник-микрофон", Баффи и Спайк отправились в ангар, где начинался подземный ход в Инициативу.  
\-- На всякий случай, Саммерс, - сказал Спайк. - Если нам придется разделиться - вы с Пуфом забираете машину и уезжаете. Документы в бардачке. Думаю, мешка с драгоценностями вам на первое время хватит.  
\-- А ты?  
\-- А я буду рад избавиться от вашего замечательного общества.

8  
Шагая рядом со Спайком по коридору Инициативы, Баффи пыталась понять, идет ли ему белый халат. Каждый раз, замечая брошенные на него заинтересованные взгляды проходивших мимо сотрудниц, она напрягалась, а ответные улыбки Спайка только добавляли ей тревоги.  
В зверинце Ангела не оказалось. Дойдя до конца коридора, Баффи и Спайк остановились возле непрозрачной двери, за которой, если верить Джонатану и Эндрю, держали Уоррена. Кроме них, в коридоре никого не было. Переглянувшись со Спайком, Баффи вставила в замок свою карту-пропуск, и лениво кликнув, замок открылся.  
Уоррен лежал в койке лицом к стене.  
\-- Мейерс? - нерешительно спросила Баффи.  
\-- Чего надо?  
\-- Эээ... это... мы пришли, чтобы тебя выручить.  
Уоррен повернулся к ним, смерил Баффи оценивающим взглядом и презрительно ухмыльнулся.  
\-- У Кристинки уже сели батарейки, а твой шеф не знает, в какую дырку воткнуть аккумулятор?  
\-- Что-о? Что ты плетешь? - изумленно спросила Баффи.  
\-- Пусть ищет эмпирическим путем, - продолжал Уоррен. - Главное - вставлять нужно штекер. А не то, что он обычно втыкает.  
Спайк фыркнул.  
\-- Похоже, секс с роботом - более экстремальным вид развлечения, чем кажется на первый взгляд.  
\-- Какая же ты свинья, Спайк, - пробормотала Баффи.  
\-- Да я чисто теоретически...  
\-- Заткнись! - процедила Баффи. - Значит, так. Мейерс. Мы действительно пришли, чтобы вывести тебя отсюда.  
Уоррен оскорбительно засмеялся.  
\-- За дурака меня держишь? Детка, ты работаешь в отделе тестирования, флиртуешь с этим долговязым кретином Райли Финном, и половина отдела безопасности ежедневно участвует в тотализаторе - делает ставки, какого цвета трусики ты надела!  
\-- А как они проверяют? - поинтересовался Спайк.  
\-- Ты разве не в курсе? Здесь камеры слежения даже в сортире есть. Знаешь, когда я влез в вашу сеть, глазам своим не поверил! Парни, которые вас мониторят...  
\-- Заткнитесь оба! - взорвалась Баффи. - Мейерс - за кого ты нас принимаешь?  
Уоррен пожал плечами.  
\-- Думаю, это очередная идиотская попытка Энглмана заставить меня на него работать. Типа, вы меня похитили, спрятали, а я в знак благодарности должен построить для вас новую модель. Передай шефу - в следующий раз пусть присылает цыпочку из другого филиала. Всех местных красоток я видел на мониторах и запомнил в лицо.  
\-- Если ты знаешь всех сотрудников в лицо, то наверняка заметил, что я не местный, - сказал Спайк.  
Уоррен ухмыльнулся.  
\-- Извини, блондинчик, парнями не интересуюсь. И потом, Энглман мог выписать тебя с другой базы. Ни за что не поверю, что ты на него не работаешь.  
\-- Поверишь, - пообещал Спайк. - Еще как поверишь.  
В следующее мгновение он вампиризировался и разразился фирменным бигбэдским рычанием. Баффи прикусила губы, чтобы не засмеяться.   
Уоррен отшатнулся и вжался в угол камеры. Спайк шагнул к нему, взял за грудки, припечатал к стенке и, грозно поблескивая янтарными глазами, осведомился:  
\-- Я похож на сотрудника Инициативы, Мейерс?  
\-- Н-нет, - пролепетал тот, зажмурившись. - Нет, сэр!  
\-- За "сэра" ответишь отдельно, - пообещал Спайк, отпуская Уоррена. Тот осторожно открыл глаза.  
\-- Кто вы? - хрипло пробормотал он. - Что вам от меня нужно?  
Баффи вздохнула.  
\-- Повторяю для особо тупых. Мы пришли, чтобы тебя отсюда вывести. Вообще-то мы пришли за другим человеком, которого Инициатива тоже прячет где-то здесь. Но заодно решили и тебя освободить. Мы договорились с твоими сообщ... твоими друзьями, что поможем друг другу. Они рассказали, как тебя найти. Не хочешь идти с нами - можешь гнить дальше в своей камере. Дуракам закон не писан.  
Она круто развернулась и сделала Спайку знак следовать за ней.  
\-- Подожди... - нерешительно пробормотал Уоррен. - Но я же видел тебя... Ты здесь работаешь...  
\-- Она работает под прикрытием, - сказал Спайк. - Эта девушка - Истребительница. Она защищает ваши жалкие никчемные задницы.  
Уоллен хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.  
\-- О черт! Ты - Саммерс? Одноклассница Левенсона? Ты действительно отговорила его, когда он решил пустить себе пулю в голову?  
Баффи кивнула. Уоррен ухмыльнулся.  
\-- Я думал, он врет.  
Он перевел взгляд на Спайка.  
\-- А ты, значит, ее знаменитый домашний вампир?  
\-- Что? - удивился Спайк.  
\-- Ты ведь живешь у нее в подвале? Пьешь свиную кровь из пакетиков? Чинишь ржавый водопровод?  
\-- Я не... - Спайк неприлично хихикнул. - Эй, детка - Персик и вправду чинит твой водопровод?  
\-- С чего ты взял? - взъярилась Баффи. - Если он подтянул один водопроводный вентиль, это еще не значит... И вообще - откуда ты об этом знаешь, Мейерс?  
\-- Слухами земля полнится, - туманно объяснил Уоррен. - В Саннидейле много чего болтают. Значит, это не тот вампир?  
\-- Неужели меня можно перепутать с Персиком? - оскорбился Спайк. - Разве я похож на вампира, который чинит водопровод? Особенно в подвале Истребительницы?  
Уоррен осмотрел его оценивающим взглядом.  
\-- По-моему, вы с ней друг друга стоите.  
Не выдержав, Баффи пришпилила Уоррена к стенке и сильно встряхнула.  
\-- Эй, приятель, - прохрипел он, бросая умоляющий взгляд на Спайка. - Уйми свою подружку!  
\-- Она не моя подружка!  
\-- Он не мой бойфренд! - одновременно со Спайком выпалила Баффи.  
\-- Мы только сегодня познакомились, - добавил Спайк.  
\-- Вот именно, - пробормотала Баффи, избегая встречаться с ним глазами.  
Уоррен криво ухмыльнулся.  
\-- Угу. А я не пленник Инициативы, а самый великий суперзлодей, перед которым трепещут Супермен, Бэтмен и Чудо-женщина!

\-- Кабы знал, что вы сегодня за мной придете - не стал бы устраивать вчерашнего шухера с Полгарой! - рассеянно обронил Уоррен, вышагивая по коридору Инициативы между Баффи и Спайком.  
\-- Так это из-за тебя меня вчера чуть не укокошили? - возмутилась Баффи.  
\-- Я же не знал, что так получится. Энглман оставил мне миникомпьютер, я его разобрал и сделал электронную отмычку. Ну, первый блин, естественно, комом: вместо моего замка почему-то открылся замок в соседней камере...  
Баффи покосилась на Уоррена. В белом халате, который выдал ему Спайк, он был совершенно не отличим от таких же малахольных парней из научного отдела.  
\-- А почему ты не согласился работать на Инициативу? - спросила она.  
Уоррен презрительно фыркнул.  
\-- Я что, псих? Ты посмотри на этих уродов. По-твоему, я мог бы стать одним из них?  
Баффи пожала плечами и кивнула головой направо, в сторону коридора, за которым была дверь отдела безопасности.  
\-- Стой здесь с умным видом и производи впечатление человека, занятого делом, - сказала она Уоррену, и, обменявшись взглядами со Спайком, открыла дверь.  
Сидевшие перед мониторами охранники не успели даже оглянуться - Баффи и Спайк вырубили их мгновенно. Мельком Баффи отметила, они со Спайком тотчас же почувствовали себя партнерами в бою и действовали слаженно, словно уже много лет сражаются плечом к плечу. Но насладиться боем она не успела: через пару секунд все трое охранников, наблюдавших за мониторами, уже лежали на полу. Оглядевшись по сторонам, и убедившись, что все чисто, Баффи открыла дверь и быстро впустила Уоррена в помещение. Спайк тем временем достал из кармана халата шприц и быстро сделал охранникам уколы.  
\-- Снотворное, - объяснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Баффи. - Часов на пять хватит. Ребята проснутся как раз к концу смены. Помоги мне убрать их куда-нибудь.  
Они отволокли охранников в закуток, служивший раздевалкой и заодно комнатой отдыха. Спайк фыркнул, увидев на столе бутыль спирта, три пластмассовых стаканчика и рассыпанные чипсы.  
\-- Люблю госструктуры, - пробормотал он. - Бардак и маразм - лучшая гарантия успеха любой спасательной операции.  
\-- Эй, ребята, - окликнул их Уоррен. - Шухер!  
\-- Что?  
\-- Саммерс, сюда идет твой поклонник по прозванью Каланча!  
Баффи бросилась к мониторам. Действительно - у поворота в коридорчик стоял Райли Финн. Он разговаривал с кем-то невидимым, но разговор явно подходил к концу, и через пару секунд он тронется в их сторону... Прежде чем Спайк и Уоррен успели что-нибудь сказать, Баффи выскочила за дверь и направилась к Райли.  
\-- Привет, - сказала она, беря его под руку и уводя подальше от опасной двери. - Как здорово, что я тебя встретила!  
\-- Баффи? - обрадовался Райли. - Слушай, мы с друзьями устраиваем сегодня вечеринку - ты не хочешь прийти?  
\-- Вечеринку...- Баффи лихорадочно размышляла, чтобы ему ответить. - Я не знаю... удобно ли...  
\-- Почему нет?  
\-- Эээ... дело в том, что я... ко мне приехал мой жених. Мы хотели провести сегодняшний вечер вдвоем...  
\-- У тебя есть жених?!  
Но Баффи уже понесло.  
\-- Он замечательный, хотя не все могут оценить его достоинства, - она нервно хихикнула. - Дело в том, что его любимое занятие - пререкаться с людьми, к которым он неравнодушен. Из-за этого он постоянно попадает в идиотские ситуации. Я бы с удовольствием пришла к вам вместе с ним - но тогда вечеринка прекратится в сплошное безобразие - скандалы, драки, фингалы под глазом... Райли, не обижайся, ладно?  
\-- Ну... ладно, - пробормотал ошеломленный Райли. - Я же не знал, что у тебя есть жених... Знаешь, я, пожалуй тоже не пойду. Лучше схожу в ночной патруль - больше пользы будет.  
\-- Удачи! - Баффи ослепительно улыбнулась ему на прощание.  
Похоже, ее любовь к истреблению демонов не так уж уникальна. Простой парень Райли тоже собирается вымещать досаду на обитателях подземного мира. Может быть, она зря комплексует и считает это проявлением темной стороны?  
Открывая дверь в помещение отдела безопасности, она услышала голос Спайка.  
\-- ...не больше часа.  
\-- Окей, - ответил ему Уоррен. - А я пока кое-что проверю...  
Баффи смерила их подозрительным взглядом.  
\-- Что ты собираешься проверять?  
Уоррен помялся.  
\-- Когда я влез в их систему в первый раз, заметил одну штуку. По-моему, они мониторят в Интернете все места, где собираются светлые умы человечества - форумы "Звездного трека", "Доктора Кто", "Квантового скачка"... На форуме "ЗТ" есть один тип, называет себя Пророком. Предсказывает забавные штуки, и люди ему верят. Я в свое время пытался его вычислить - но он здорово шифруется. А в Инициативе, оказывается, используется точно такая же программа чередования ай-пишников...  
Баффи даже не пыталась делать вид, что понимает, о чем он говорит.  
\-- Ты нашел Ангела?  
\-- Мы проверили все камеры обычного режима - зверинец, отдел тестирования, биолаборатории в подвале...  
\-- К черту лаборатории! Проверь проект "314".  
Последующие пять минут Уоррен ломал пароль второго уровня, бормоча себе под нос непонятные технические термины вперемешку с грязными ругательствами, а Баффи и Спайк следили за мониторами и старательно делали вид, что не обращают внимания друг на друга.  
\-- Вот оно! - воскликнул, наконец, Уоррен, и на мониторах появились картинки с камер слежения в помещениях проекта "314". На одном экране Баффи сразу же увидела избитого, окровавленного Ангела, который лежал на полу без сознания.  
\-- Ты сможешь открыть нам двери? - спросила она Уоррена.  
Тот кивнул.  
\-- Отсюда я смогу все. Для начала - сотру видеофайлы с камер слежения и все наши досье. Потом загляну в их спецпроекты...  
Спайк достал три устройства "наушник-микрофон", один вставил себе в ухо, два других отдал Баффи и Уоррену.  
\-- Мейерс, ты будешь нас видеть на мониторах, но нам может понадобиться обратная связь. Будешь открывать нам двери по нашей команде. Со стороны должно казаться, что мы входим по пропускам...

Вначале все шло, как по нотам. Баффи и Спайк подошли к неприметной двери. Баффи достала свой пропуск и провела им в сантиметре от электронного замка.  
\-- Давай, - тихо сказал Спайк Уоррену в наушник, и дверь растворилась.  
\-- Направо и за угол, - сказал в наушнике Уоррен.  
Следуя его указаниям, они подошли к бронированной двери без номеров и табличек, которая послушно раскрылась при их приближении. Баффи бросилась к Ангелу, лежащему навзничь, приподняла его, положила его голову к себе на колени. Он застонал и открыл глаза.  
\-- Привет, Персик! Доктор Спайк пришел лечить тебя от меланхолии! - и с этими словами Спайк начал надевать гемму Амары ему на руку.  
\-- Спайк? - простонал Ангел. - Откуда ты... что ты делаешь?  
Спайк подмигнул.  
\-- Беру тебя в законные жены, Персик. Я, так и быть, решил связать наши судьбы навеки. Повторяй за мной: "Я, великий хмурствующий Пуф, беру в жены свою любимую занозу в заднице по имени Уильям Кровавый..."  
Ангел издал какой-то странный звук - не то смех, не то всхлип.  
\-- А ты, однако, разжирел на госхарчах! - пробормотал Спайк.  
Баффи заметила, что кольцо не налезает на средний палец Ангела.   
\-- Ты слишком долго живешь в Америке, Персик, - продолжал меж тем Спайк наставительным тоном. - Ты усвоил даже новомодную американскую привычку трахаться со своей едой. Вредная диета, доложу я тебе.   
Ангел перевел на Баффи затуманенный взор.  
\-- Что все это значит? - хрипло проговорил он.  
К этому моменту у Баффи все внутри тряслось от ярости.  
\-- Это ты меня спрашиваешь? - воскликнула она. - По-моему, это я должна тебя спрашивать! Между прочим, ты знаком с ним гораздо дольше меня. Это я должна тебя спросить, что за странные семейные отношения у тебя с этим шутом гороховым!  
\-- Да, Персик, что ты ей о нас рассказал? - осведомился Спайк.  
Ангел закашлялся.  
\-- Ты рехнулся, Спайк? Нет никаких "нас", понятно?  
\-- А почему же она лезет на стенку при одном моем появлении? Почему смотрит на меня как на злейшего врага? Что ты рассказал ей о нашем маленьком нью-йоркском приключении?  
\-- Спайк, у тебя мания величия! - огрызнулся Ангел. - Я вообще никогда о тебе не упоминал!   
\-- Да? А откуда же она знает мое имя, которым я не пользуюсь более четверти века?  
Оба вампира вопросительно посмотрели на Баффи. В ее голове пронеслись различные версии: прочитала в книге, слышала от Джайлза, нашла в файлах Инициативы...  
\-- Ребята, вы еще долго будете разводить мыльную оперу? - раздался в наушниках голос Уоррена. - По-моему, Энглман собирается сваливать на стрелку. Я вижу на мониторе, как он у себя в кабинете упихивает в кейс медикаменты.  
Никогда в жизни Баффи не подумала бы, что обрадуется голосу Уоррена. Она была так счастлива отложить допрос с пристрастием, что даже не обратила внимания на слова об Энглмане.  
\-- Действительно - давайте отложим на потом, - пробормотала она. - Спайк - если кольцо не налезает на средний палец, надень его Ангелу на мизинец.  
Пожав плечами, Спайк сделал, как она попросила. Затем, к ужасу Баффи, начал раздеваться: сначала снял белый халат, потом - обнаружившийся под ним джемпер коммандо защитного цвета...  
\-- Что ты делаешь? - взвизгнула Баффи.  
Спайк фыркнул и одернул обнаружившуюся под джемпером рубашку.  
\-- Не надейся, Саммерс. Это не стриптиз-шоу. Просто я прихватил шмотки одного из парней в отделе безопасности, а чтобы не нести в руках, надел на себя... Персику вряд ли стоит гулять здесь в окровавленной рубашке. Персик, боюсь, джемперочек будет тебе немного маловат, но трикотаж растягивается. Пусть местные хилые дамочки полюбуются на твои мускулы.  
Ангел ловко поймал джемпер, который швырнул ему Спайк и удивленно нахмурился, медленно осознавая, что все его раны волшебным образом зажили.  
\-- Что ты со мной сделал, Спайк?  
\-- Это не я, Персик, честное слово. Это твоя подружка сегодня с утречка вдруг вспомнила, что в двух шагах от ее дома валяется бесхозная гемма Амары.  
Потрясенный Ангел перевел взгляд на Баффи.  
\-- Это правда? Ты знала, что гемма Амары... и ничего мне не сказала?  
Она пару раз открыла и закрыла рот, и в конце концов выдавила из себя самую жалкую и глупую фразу:  
\-- Это не то, что ты думаешь.   
\-- Одевайся, Персик, - поторопил Спайк. - Знаешь, может быть, это и впрямь не то, что ты подумал. У тебя такая странная подружка...  
В наушнике Баффи раздался шорох.  
\-- Энглман выходит из кабинета, - сказал Уоррен. - Можете перехватить его на пути к главному лифту... вернее, не можете... по-моему, он идет к лазу на пятом уровне. Точно! Перехватывайте его на черной лестнице. Быстрее!  
\-- Зачем нам Энглман? - удивилась Баффи.  
\-- Чтобы вынуть Персику чип, - сказал Спайк.  
\-- Что-о?!  
\-- Саммерс, давай отложим истерику на потом.  
\-- Ты хочешь всех нас угробить?  
\-- Не волнуйся, у меня есть план.

9  
В коридоре какой-то тип отдал Ангелу честь. Тот автоматически козырнул в ответ, а затем, выворачивая шею, попытался рассмотреть нашивки на плече. Баффи нервно осмотрелась по сторонам. Нет, на них вроде бы никто не обращает внимания...  
\-- Это не план, это авантюра, - пробормотала она. - Похищение сотрудника Инициативы среди бела дня... И где мы проведем операцию? У меня дома даже инструментов нет.  
\-- Мы все сделаем прямо здесь, - бросил на ходу Спайк. - Наверняка у Энглмана есть хорошо оборудованная лаборатория.  
\-- Здесь?! Ты с ума сошел! Он же поднимет шухер! Вокруг толпа народа, ему достаточно щелкнуть пальцами...  
\-- Не щелкнет.  
\-- С чего ты взял?  
Спайк покровительственно улыбнулся.  
\-- Доверься мне.  
Ангел скептически хмыкнул.  
\-- Баффи, никогда ему не доверяй, слышишь?  
\-- Я знал, что это ты ее против меня настроил! - воскликнул Спайк. - Еще ни одна твоя подружка не реагировала на меня так бурно!  
\-- А как еще на тебя реагировать? - прошипела Баффи. - Ты сговорился с Мейерсом за моей спиной! Почему ты ничего не сказал мне?   
Спайк ухмыльнулся.  
\-- У меня почему-то сложилось впечатление, что ты не одобришь мой план. Угадай с трех раз - почему?  
Баффи смерила его испепеляющим взором.  
\-- Во-первых, потому что это самый верный способ всех нас погубить. Во-вторых, потому что это огромный риск. В третьих, потому что мы этого не планировали...  
Баффи умолкла, увидев, что навстречу идет Энглман. Троица поравнялась с ним у того самого лаза, через который, если верить нердам, происходил вынос лекарств и спирта. Увидев Баффи, ее шеф слегка удивился, но постарался сделать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит, и даже приветливо улыбнулся. Но потом он заметил Ангела и нахмурился.  
\-- Саммерс - что здесь делает объект 13?  
\-- Готовится к операции по изъятию чипа, - мрачно сказал Ангел. - Сейчас мы пойдем к тебе в лабораторию, и ты вынешь эту дрянь из моей головы.  
\-- Это шутка? - Энглман занервничал. - Саммерс, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я написал на тебя докладную, немедленно отправь номер 13 обратно в камеру. А вы, молодой человек, - обратился он к Спайку, - из какого вы отдела?  
\-- Я тут проездом с Бродвея в Голливуд, - сообщил ему Спайк. - Готовлюсь снимать третью серию "Семейки Аддамс", и ищу научного консультанта в мой проект. Не хочешь подработать?  
У Энглмана забегали глаза.  
\-- Мы, знаете ли, хотим снять крутую порнографическую версию, - невозмутимо продолжал Спайк. - О том, как малышка Венди в исполнении несравненной Кристины Риччи попала на секретную военную базу и стала пленницей доктора-извращенца. Думаю, зрителям понравится.  
\-- Спайк, ты совсем охренел?.. - начал было Ангел, но Баффи дернула его за рукав и взглядом приказала замолчать.  
\-- К тому же можно не раскошеливаться на актерский гонорар, - нехорошо улыбнулся Спайк. - Можно снимать очаровательного робота, похожего на Венди как две капли воды.  
\-- Клянусь... - хрипло пробормотал доктор. - Только в интересах науки...  
\-- Короче, - оборвал Спайк. - Порадовать Америку новыми эротическими приключениями малышки Венди в подвалах Инициативы, или нет?  
\-- Думаю, не стоит, - медленно вымолвил Энглман. - Думаю, мы сможем быть полезны друг другу. Но у меня через 10 минут деловая встреча.  
\-- Твои клиенты переживут, если ты принесешь ворованные лекарства на час позже, - отрезала Баффи.  
\-- Зачем же так грубо? - оскорбился доктор.   
\-- Это еще не грубо, - процедил Ангел. - Грубо будет, когда ты вынешь чип.  
Глаза Энглмана округлились.  
\-- Но я же... ничего личного... - пробормотал он, косясь на Ангела, который сжимал и разжимал кулаки.   
\-- Расслабься, приятель, - сказал Спайк и похлопал его по плечу. - Шутка.  
Баффи сильно сомневалась, что это шутка, но ее это мало волновало. Если все получится - они убьют одним выстрелом двух зайцев. Даже трех, если принять во внимание мешок с драгоценностями. Вот только непонятно, к какой категории отнести Уоррена - к убитым зайцам или к сбежавшим из крысоловки крысам?  
\-- Если не секрет, - осведомился Спайк, уверенной походкой заходя в лабораторию Энглмана, словно он проработал здесь всю жизнь, - на кой черт вам понадобился вампир? Вы же делаете сверхчеловека, если я правильно понял?  
\-- Это идея Уолш, - раздраженно сказал Энглман. - Ей, видите ли, хочется, чтобы у ее дражайшего Адама была душа. Людские души трудно отделить от тела, и она предположила, что с вампиром будет проще работать. Ложись, приятель.

Баффи казалось, что время остановилось. Каждая секунда казалась часом, минута - вечностью. С начала операции прошло уже семь таких вечностей длиной в 60 бесконечных секунд. Бездействие убивало Баффи. Она то и дело подбегала к двери, чтобы проверить, не идет ли кто-нибудь. Воображение рисовало ей картинки одна страшнее другой - Уолш натравливает на них Адама, солдаты распыляют обоих вампиров и заточают Баффи в демонский зверинец, вместо чипа доктор изымает из Ангела душу...  
\-- А кстати, как вы отфильтровывали Персикову душу? - поинтересовался Спайк, наблюдая за операцией.  
Энглман презрительно хмыкнул.  
\-- Уолш считает себя умнее всех. Она, видите ли, имеет докторскую степень по психологии. Мы выяснили, что душа отделится от тела в момент наивысшего счастья. Уолш провела тесты и заявила, что у вашего приятеля ярко выраженный мазохистский тип психологии. И, значит, он счастлив только когда страдает. Не знаю уж, что она с ним делала, но, думаю, настрадался он вволю...  
Только сознание того, что доктор ковыряется в мозгу Ангела, удержало Баффи от немедленной и недвусмысленной реакции.  
\-- Ты можешь следить за ним? - тихо спросила она у Спайка. - У меня нет сил смотреть и слушать.  
\-- Без проблем. Мне всегда хотелось посмотреть, что у Персика в голове вместо мозгов... Опилки? Солома?  
Неожиданно Спайк странно дернулся и напрягся.  
\-- Какого хрена, Истребительница?! - пробормотал он, озираясь по сторонам. - На кой черт ты снова сюда приперлась! И меня притащила?  
\-- Что? - обернулась Баффи.  
\-- И вообще - зачем ты соврала нам, что меня здесь нет?!  
\-- Спайк? - ахнула Баффи. - В смысле... ты... Спайк?!  
Энглман подозрительно покосился на них. Баффи сделала ему знак, что все в порядке.  
\-- Эй, что там у вас? - спросил в наушнике Уоррен. - Кто куда приперся? Кого здесь нет?  
\-- Потом, Мейерс, - пробормотала Баффи. - Не волнуйся, все нормально.  
\-- Ни фига себе нормально! - возмутился Спайк.  
\-- Заткнись, - прошипела Баффи, торопливо отключая наушник у себя и у него. - Ты появился уже после того как я вернулась. Приехал, чтобы помочь мне спасти Ангела.  
\-- И твои друзья меня не распылили?  
\-- Зачем же распылять уважаемого сотрудника Совета Наблюдателей? - Баффи улыбнулась, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом. - Ты здесь коллега Джайлза!  
\-- Кровавый ад! Ты серьезно? Ты не прикалываешься?  
\-- Спайк, мне не до приколов. Здесь у тебя есть душа - разве ты не чувствуешь?  
\-- Душа? - у Спайка отвалилась челюсть. - У меня? С какой стати? Я тоже съел кого-то не того?  
Баффи ехидно усмехнулась.  
\-- Ты завоевал душу в нечеловеческих испытаниях. Бросил вызов хранителю рулетки судьбы.  
Спайка передернуло.  
\-- Бррр... какой кошмар. Никогда бы не подумал, что я могу быть таким идиотом. А на кой черт я пошел работать в Совет?  
\-- Меня гораздо больше удивляет, что эти идиоты тебя взяли. Пустили козла в огород. Слушай, а как ты сюда попал? В смысле - как очутился в теле местного Спайка?  
\-- Уиллоу прислала меня на разведку. Мы хотели вытягивать себя отсюда, но потом подумали - а вдруг еще рано? Ну, я вызвался тебя навестить. Уиллоу вколола мне дозу. Мы договорились, что первое погружение - на пять минут, а потом она вкатит мне противоядие. За это время я должен был успеть позвонить тебе на Ревелло-драйв.  
Баффи покачала головой.  
\-- Трудно представить себе более идиотский план. Даже если бы ты смог мне позвонить - какая гарантия, что я бы тебе поверила?  
Спайк подмигнул.  
\-- А я бы описал тебе наши пятичасовые секс-марафоны во всех деталях...  
\-- Заткнись и слушай. Передай Уиллоу, что мы все закончим примерно через час. Пусть снова пришлет тебя на минуту-две, чтобы сориентироваться в ситуации.  
\-- Окей. Может быть, мне вернуться сюда и помочь тебе после того как я передам ей твое послание?  
\-- Нет уж, спасибо! Мне и местного Уильяма Кровавого за глаза хватает!  
\-- А что, он лучше меня?  
Баффи закатила глаза.  
\-- Конечно. На пять дюймов выше ростом и не поливает волосы гелем.  
\-- Очень смешно.  
\-- И вообще - серьезный положительный мужчина. Одевается от Армани, ездит на клевой тачке. Деньги - пачками. Драгоценности - мешками. Мечта любой идиотки.  
\-- Детка, только не говори, что я превратился в хмурствующего Пуфа. Я этого не переживу...   
Спайк заткнулся на полуслове, содрогнулся и схватил Баффи за руку.  
\-- Какого хрена? Что... кто... что это было, Саммерс?  
Баффи криво усмехнулась. Да уж, от перемены мест слагаемых...  
\-- Я думала, ты уже все понял. Ты же у нас такой умный - дальше некуда!  
Прищурившись, Спайк изучал ее несколько мгновений как энтомолог изучает редкий вид бабочки. Баффи даже показалось, что она слышит, как вращаются винтики и колесики в его мозгу.  
\-- Эмпатическое межпространственное путешествие, - медленно проговорил Спайк. - Я прав, Саммерс?  
Она пожала плечами.  
\-- Наверное, да. Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в умной терминологии.  
\-- Ты - из параллельной вселенной. Твое сознание вселилось в здешнюю Баффи Саммерс. Как это случилось?  
\-- Демон. Кажется, Кошмарик... Нет, Кошмарник...  
\-- Гларгк-Гуль-Кашманик?  
\-- Точно. С шипом.  
Спайк откинул голову и расхохотался. Энглман оторвался от операции и испуганно посмотрел на него. Баффи сделала доктору знак не отвлекаться.  
\-- Кровавый ад, - приговаривал Спайк сквозь смех. - Значит, все твои прибамбасы... значит, здешняя Баффи просто не знает про гемму Амары?  
\-- Теперь уже знает. Она видит и слышит все, что я говорю. Ты же видел и слышал, что говорит мой Спайк... - Баффи запнулась и прикусила язык. - Не в том смысле, что он мой... В смысле - Спайк из моей вселенной.  
Пристальный взгляд Спайка окончательно ее сконфузил.  
\-- Пойду проверю Мейерса, - пролепетала она первое, что пришло ей в голову.  
\-- Нет, подожди! - воскликнул Спайк. - Мейерс никуда не денется. Слушай, значит в твоей вселенной у меня нет души?  
Баффи отрицательно покачала головой.  
\-- Но у тебя со мной - с ним - бурный роман?  
\-- Это просто секс, - торопливо сказала Баффи. - Секс и ничего больше. И потом, мы уже расстались. В смысле - как любовники.  
Спайк покачал головой.  
\-- Что-то не похоже. У моего зловещего двойника совершенно недвусмысленная физиологическая реакция на твое присутствие - особенно, когда он заговорил про пятичасовые секс-марафоны...  
\-- Заткнись, - процедила Баффи.  
Спафк склонил голову набок.  
\-- Неужели действительно пять часов?.. Ауч!  
Баффи потерла кулак.  
\-- Саммерс! Я, как сотрудник Совета, по долгу службы должен узнать, почему Истребительница занимается сексом с вампиром, и почему он ее до сих пор не сожрал!  
Баффи мысленно сосчитала до десяти. Потом сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов.  
\-- Уильям, пожалуйста, не осложняй ситуацию, - тихо сказала она. - Давай забудем о том, что сейчас произошло. Так будет лучше для всех.  
\-- Н-ну... хорошо, - пробормотал Спайк. - Я только хочу тебя предупредить... Я ведь хорошо себя знаю. Будь со мной - с ним - настороже. Я не знаю, зачем он притворяется твоим другом и помощником, но, зная себя, уверен, что он задумал недоброе.  
\-- Не волнуйся за меня. Во-первых, я могу за себя постоять. Во-вторых, в моей вселенной Спайк очипован.  
\-- Что?!  
\-- Да, представь себе. И в-третьих... - она поколебалась, но в конце концов все-таки заставила себя это сказать. - Я думаю, что он не притворяется. Он действительно стал мне другом и помощником.  
\-- Но у него нет души!  
Баффи вздохнула.   
\-- Знаешь, я не вижу особой разницы между тобой бездушным и тобой душевным. Слушай, а эта пещерная разновидность демона - ну, который дал тебе душу - к нему трудно пробиться на прием?  
\-- Ну, если захотеть... А что - ты собираешься одушевить своего друга и помощника? Ты же сама говоришь, что разницы никакой.  
Баффи пожала плечами.  
\-- Душа - атрибут полезный. Приятно знать, что твой бойфренд не съест ни тебя, ни твоих родных и близких.  
Спайк улыбнулся.  
\-- Ты права. Если твой бойфренд поедет к Ллойду, главное - не отступать. Ну, это качество я в себе хорошо знаю.  
\-- От скромности ты не умрешь! - фыркнула Баффи. - Где искать этого Ллойда?  
\-- Спроси в любом демонском баре Киншасу - вам покажут, - Спайк внимательно посмотрел на Баффи. - Хочешь узнать что-нибудь еще? Например, как держать Совет под каблуком?  
\-- А это возможно? - оживилась Баффи. - Давай, рассказывай.  
\-- Во-первых, они мухлюют с налогами и ведут двойную бухгалтерию. Во-вторых, Трэверс - у вас этот гадючник тоже возглавляет Трэверс? - так вот, он, как выясняется, десять лет назад стал владельцем офшорной компании, которая мешками гребет деньги на контрабандных магических товарах. И в-третьих, во время крестовых походов Совет ввел режим чрезвычайного положения, а отменить его забыл.  
\-- А разница?  
\-- При чрезвычайном положении все оперативные работники, включая Истребительниц, обязаны работать бесплатно. А если его отменят, все будут получать жалованья на уровне высокооплачиваемого специалиста. Тебе ведь там не платят?  
Баффи кивнула. Знал бы местный Спайк, как попытался решить эту проблему его двойник из ее мира! Интересно, кто из них наделал в жизни больше глупостей?  
\-- А можно еще кое-что узнать?  
\-- Валяй.  
\-- Что все-таки произошло между тобой и Ангелом? Что это за нью-йоркское приключение?   
Спайк мгновенно помрачнел.  
\-- Ничего такого, о чем тебе стоило бы знать. Забудь.  
\-- Вы были любовниками?  
Спайк закатил глаза.  
\-- Я сказал - забудь! Я не собираюсь покушаться на твоего Пуфа! Очень он мне нужен! И вообще, давай включим наушник - Мейерс наверняка уже на стенку лезет... - и, не слушай протестов Баффи, он включил свой аппарат. - Алло, Мейерс? Алло? Земля вызывает Мейерса, позывные "Звездный трек", пароль "Керк плюс Спок навсегда"... Что?!!  
Увидев выражение его лица, Баффи почла за благо тоже включить свой аппарат связи.  
\-- ...сдетонирует автоматически, - услышала она голос Уоррена. - Живым я им не дамся.  
\-- Что случилось?! - воскликнула Баффи. - Мейерс - что там у тебя сдетонирует?  
\-- Уже ничего, - проворчал Уоррен. - Расслабься, Саммерс.  
\-- Что значит - "ничего"? Что у тебя происходит?  
\-- Да ничего у него не происходит, - с досадой сказал Спайк. - Просто с нами долго не было связи, он решил, что нас схватили и сейчас придут за ним. И на всякий случай заминировал наблюдательный пункт.  
\-- Как - заминировал? - взвизгнула Баффи. - Там что, есть взрывчатка?  
\-- Они приготовили партию на продажу, - объяснил Уоррен. - Держали под рукой. А запалы я взял в раздевалке: ребята подсыпают порох в спирт.  
Баффи только головой покачала. Она перехватила взгляд Энглмана, который снова оторвался от операции и теперь с живейшим интересом следил за перепалкой.  
\-- Не волнуйтесь, все под контролем, - пробормотала она. - Вы еще долго будете копаться?  
\-- Я же не мозоль на пятке удаляю, а делаю операцию на мозге, - сердито ответил доктор. - Потерпите еще минут пятнадцать-двадцать.  
\-- Я сдохну за эти пятнадцать минут, - пробормотала Баффи.  
\-- Хочешь заняться полезным делом? - спросил Уоррен. - Помоги выручить одного человека. Услуга за услугу.  
\-- Человека?  
\-- Инициатива схватила ее как ведьму. Первые сутки мы сидели в одной камере. Я думал, ее увезли отсюда. Но сейчас я нашел ее на мониторе. Она в подвале, на нулевом уровне, правый коридор, последняя камера. Выведи ее. Дверь я тебе открою.  
\-- Ты с ума сошел? Мало того, что мы застряли здесь уже почти на час, ты хочешь, чтобы я вытаскивала твоих подружек и знакомых?  
\-- Не всех. Только одну.  
\-- С чего ты взял, что ее можно выпустить на волю? Может быть, она хочет погубить мир?  
\-- Я же ее знаю. Я с ней разговаривал. Она совершенно нормальная девчонка, симпатичная...  
\-- Ну конечно - строитель секс-роботов у нас главный специалист по нормальности!  
\-- Саммерс, тебе часто говорят, что ты сучка? - зло процедил Уоррен.  
Баффи задохнулась от возмущения.  
\-- Да ты... да ты сам знаешь кто?  
\-- Мейерс, давай я схожу за твоей знакомой, - предложил Спайк.  
\-- Ни в коем случае! - заявила Баффи. - Какая гарантия, что эта ведьма не превратит тебя в жабу или таракана?  
В наушнике раздалось презрительное фырканье.  
\-- У тебя доисторические представления о ведьмах, - сказал Уоррен. - Черт возьми, Саммерс, эта девчонка раньше училась в вашем колледже. Может быть, ты даже ее знаешь - ее зовут...  
\-- Заткнись, Мейерс!  
\--... Тара Маклэй.

10  
Баффи поперхнулась на очередном ругательстве.  
\-- Как ты сказал?  
\-- Тара Маклэй. Окей, сама она считает, что в ней есть признаки демоничности, и что ей не место среди людей...  
\-- Я иду за ней, - и не слушая больше Уоррена, Баффи направилась к двери, сделав Спайку знак следить за доктором.  
Наверняка все они считают ее сумасшедшей. Но не будет же она объяснять им сейчас, что никакой демоничности у Тары нет и в помине, и что в ее собственной вселенной выяснить сей факт помог не кто иной как Спайк. Пусть местная Баффи со всеми объясняется. Надо только успеть намекнуть Таре, что великая любовь ее жизни Уиллоу живет по соседству.  
Подходя к двери камеры, где держали Тару, Баффи услышала, как щелкнул замок в двери: это Уоррен открыл камеру из центра наблюдения.  
\-- Скажи ей, что ты мой друг, чтобы она тебя не боялась, иначе она вряд ли с тобой пойдет, - предупредил он.  
\-- Ладно, я сама разберусь, - и Баффи открыла дверь.  
Сидевшая на полу девушка сжалась в комок и закрыла голову руками.  
\-- Тара? Тара, не бойся, это я, Баффи.  
Девушка бросила на нее осторожный взгляд.  
\-- Я вас не знаю, - прошептала она.  
\-- Я... ммм... лучший друг Уоррена Мейерса, - неуверенно сказала Баффи за отсутствием лучших идей.  
Очевидно, ее заявление прозвучало неубедительно, потому что Тара еще сильнее вжалась в угол.  
\-- Я знаю, что ты считаешь себя ведьмой, но на самом деле это не так, - Баффи решила пойти ва-банк. - Мужчины в твоей семье использовали легенду о ведьмах, чтобы держать в узде непокорных женщин. На самом деле ты добрая колдунья, и ты не должна бояться своих способностей.  
\-- Саммерс, может быть, обойдемся без феминистской пропаганды? - пробормотал в наушнике Уоррен.  
Мысленно врезав ему по причинному месту, Баффи сняла с головы наушник.  
\-- Мне надоело быть испорченным телефоном, - сказала она в микрофон. - Мейерс - пообщайся со своей протеже напрямую. Только покороче - там у нас почти закончено, нужно сваливать как можно быстрее.  
Она протянула наушник Таре, и та, поколебавшись, надела его на голову. Неизвестно, что говорил ей Уоррен, но страх постепенно сошел с ее лица. Несколько раз она повторила в микрофон "да", "понятно" и "извини", затем вернула наушник Баффи, встала и одернула юбку, показывая всем видом, что готова идти за ней.  
\-- Если нас остановят - я веду тебя на тестирование, - сказала Баффи, выводя Тару в коридор.  
\-- Понятно, - Тара искоса посмотрела на нее. - Послушай... я очень благодарна вам с Уорреном, но ты должна знать, что во мне все-таки сидит демон. Рано или поздно я потеряю над ним контроль...  
\-- Тара, это чепуха и детские сказки. Никакого демона в тебе нет. Это проверено и доказано.  
\-- Откуда ты знаешь? Вы ведь даже не тестировали мои способности.  
\-- Тара, поверь мне. Я все о тебе знаю.  
\-- То, что записано в ваших досье - это еще не все.  
\-- Я знаю не из досье.  
\-- Как это?  
\-- Тара, это длинная история, - Баффи нервно осмотрелась по сторонам, выруливая с пожарной лестницы в коридор, ведущий к лаборатории Энглмана. - Но я могу поклясться, что в тебе нет демона.  
Тара неуверенно улыбнулась.  
\-- Я знаю о тебе очень много, - продолжала воодушевившаяся Баффи. - Хочешь, я скажу тебе то, о чем ты никогда никому не говорила? Я знаю, что ты лесбиянка.  
В наушнике Уоррен не то хрюкнул, не то квакнул.  
\-- Саммерс, ты совсем слетела с катушек? - осведомился он.  
\-- Заткнись, Мейерс. Тара, и еще я знаю, что сегодня ты встретишься с великой любовью твоей жизни. Не пройди мимо нее.  
В наушнике раздался еще более странный звук.  
\-- Знаешь, Саммерс, когда я проверял в последний раз, у меня вроде был член! - что-то зашуршало. - Представь себе - он все еще на месте!  
Баффи уже была готова сказать о его члене все, что она о нем думает, но в этот момент они вошли в лабораторию Энглмана, и она увидела, что Ангел встает с операционного стола, а Энглман снимает перчатки.  
\-- Ну наконец-то! - воскликнул Спайк. - У нас уже все закончено.  
\-- Не совсем, - проворчал Ангел, ощупывая голову. - Осталось главное - проверить результат.  
С этими словами он с размаху врезал Энглману по физиономии.  
\-- Отлично, - сказал он. - Поздравляю с удачной операцией, доктор. Надеюсь, мы больше не встретимся.  
\-- Главное - запомни, что ты никогда никого из нас не видел, - добавил Спайк.  
\-- Смею напомнить, что Саммерс моя сотрудница, - пробормотал доктор, вытирая кровь под носом.  
\-- Считайте, что я написала заявление об уходе, - сообщила ему Баффи.  
\-- Мейерс, мы уходим, - сказал Спайк в наушник. - Ждем тебя у лифта.  
И в этот момент завыла сирена тревоги.  
\-- Внимание, внимание! Постороннее проникновение! Первому и третьему отряду немедленно окружить пункт наблюдения. Остальным заняться проверкой периметра. Внимание, внимание...  
\-- А, ч-черт! - выругался в наушнике Уоррен. - Спохватились, уроды!  
\-- Уходи через черный ход! - крикнула Баффи.  
\-- Черный ход тоже блокировали. И, похоже, будут штурмовать именно оттуда...  
Тара схватила Баффи за руку.  
\-- Вы ведь выручите его, правда?  
\-- Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем, - Баффи лихорадочно соображала. - Мейерс - там должна быть вентиляционная шахта - поищи в углу...  
В наушнике раздался кашель.  
\-- Уже нашел - они нашвыряли туда слезоточивых гранат... Вот суки!  
\-- Мы идем на подмогу, - заявил Спайк. - Ангел, ты как - в силах сражаться?  
Ангел нехорошо улыбнулся.  
\-- Я соскучился по хорошей драке.  
Баффи прикинула, сколько солдат брошено на захват пункта наблюдения и покачала головой.  
\-- Втроем нам с ними не справиться.  
\-- Точно, - подтвердил в наушнике Уоррен. - Я вижу на мониторах - их человек сто набежало. Уходите, если получится. У центрального лифта вроде спокойно...  
\-- А ты?  
Несколько мгновений в наушнике было тихо. Баффи решила, что связь прервалась.  
Потом она снова услышала Уоррена.  
\-- Когда жизнь подкидывает тебе лимоны, - сказал он неестественно спокойным голосом, - нужно делать лимонад...  
Баффи пронзило мучительное предвкушение того, что произойдет в следующий момент, и она инстинктивно вцепилась в руку Спайка, ища опоры. Оглушительный взрыв потряс помещение. Свет погас, и они оказались в полной темноте.  
Понять что-либо в общем хаосе было трудно. Мимо них в темноте метались какие-то люди с фонариками и без, кто-то спросил у Спайка, где план эвакуации, и тот посоветовал поискать в собственной заднице. Лифт не работал. Они уже собирались отступить к одной из тайных лазеек, как вдруг перед ними зажегся путеводный огонек.  
\-- Это Уиллоу, - облегченно вздохнула Баффи.  
Вампиры вручную отжали створки лифтовых дверей, и четверка проникла в шахту лифта, а через несколько секунд створки открылись на верхнем этаже.  
Сверху к их ногам упали четыре крепления на тросах, и через минуту они уже вылезали из шахты в коридоре общежития, и Баффи слышала, как Ксандер объясняет кому-то, что произошел взрыв в котельной, но ситуация под контролем, и спасательные команды уже выехали на место происшествия. Народ реагировал вяло - за годы жизни в Саннидейле и не такое видели.  
\-- Слава Богу, вы целы! – воскликнул Ксандер. – Когда мы услышали взрыв, решили, что дело плохо… А ты кто? - спросил он у Тары, которую вытащили из шахты первой. - И где Уоррен Мейерс?   
Вместо ответа Тара заплакала.  
\-- Вам не удалось его спасти? - спросил Ксандер.  
Баффи покачала головой.  
\-- Нет. Это ему удалось нас спасти.  
\-- Передай его друзьям, что он погиб как герой, - добавил Спайк и оглянулся на Баффи с Ангелом. - А вы, влюбленные голубки, давайте-ка сматывайтесь отсюда побыстрее. Персик, возле Бронзы вас ждет тачка с некрозакаленными стеклами, Саммерс тебе покажет. Ключи в замке зажигания, документы в бардачке, и еще мешок драгоценностей в багажнике - в общем, разберетесь.  
\-- А ты? - спросил Ангел.  
\-- Пережду до вечера. За меня не волнуйтесь, я договорился насчет мотоцикла.  
\-- Тебе нельзя здесь оставаться! - воскликнула Баффи. - Ты должен уехать с нами.  
Спайк сердито усмехнулся.  
\-- Погодка сегодня пляжная. Может быть, у тебя случайно завалялась где-нибудь вторая гемма Амары, Саммерс? Нет? Ты уверена? А то я бы не отказался.  
Баффи фыркнула и отвернулась. Взяв Тару за руку, она подвела ее к Уиллоу.  
\-- Нам придется уехать, - сказала она, - но моя подружка о тебе позаботится.   
Уиллоу и Тара обменялись смущенными взглядами. Баффи подтолкнула Тару поближе.  
\-- Имей в виду - Уиллоу мне подружка, но не в том смысле... в общем, мы с ней просто друзья. Так что, если ты почувствуешь... в смысле - решишь...  
Баффи покраснела, заметив, что четверка мужчин смотрит на нее как-то странно.  
\-- Одним словом, дерзайте, - шепнула она Уиллоу и Таре на прощание.  
Шагая по залитым солнцем лужайкам кампуса, Баффи старалась запомнить, как выглядит Ангел при свете дня. Жемчужинка в копилке воспоминаний. Не рано ли она начинает их копить? А кстати, о воспоминаниях...  
\-- Так что это за нью-йоркское приключение? - невинно улыбнувшись, спросила она Ангела.  
\-- А? Что? - нервно воскликнул Ангел. - О чем ты?  
\-- Ты прекрасно понял, о чем. Что произошло между тобой и Спайком?  
\-- Давай лучше не будем, - Ангел ускорил шаг, и Баффи едва за ним поспевала.  
\-- Это так ужасно, что мои нежные девичьи уши не выдержат?  
Ангел остановился так резко, что Баффи уткнулась носом ему в спину.  
\-- Ну что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Баффи, мы оба были очень пьяны. Черт! Это было ужасно! Никогда не забуду физиономию Кроули, когда он нас увидел. Между прочим, он приперся на два часа позже условленного! Пришлось открыть первую бутылку без него. А где первая - там и вторая.  
Баффи криво улыбнулась.  
\-- Короче, перепихнулись по пьяному делу.  
\-- Тебе-то смешно. Спайку это тоже по фигу - его кровью не пои, лишь бы поюродствовать. А представляешь, каково было мне? Я так и не смог после этого работать ни с Кроули, ни с Советом. С кем ни встретишься - сразу же начинают подначивать: "Ах, мы уже наслышаны, как сражаются с преступностью душевные вампиры!" Сами они педики!  
Баффи покачала головой.  
\-- Я раньше не верила, что самые страшные гомофобы - сами геи.  
\-- Я не гей! - взорвался Ангел. - Это было просто...  
Баффи посмотрела ему в глаза.  
\-- Просто... - беспомощно пробормотал Ангел. - Просто... минутное помрачение рассудка?  
\-- Минутное? - насмешливо осведомилась Баффи.  
Ангел отвернулся и снова зашагал вперед. В полном молчании они дошли до Бронзы и сели в автомобиль.   
\-- Вот паршивец, - проворчал Ангел, развернув документы и увидев имя, которым наградил его Спайк.  
\-- И все-таки я не понимаю... - начала Баффи.  
\-- Ты и не поймешь, - сказал Ангел. - Не обижайся, но чтобы понять, нужно быть вампиром.  
Машина тронулась с места.  
\-- Спайк - это семья. Я тысячу раз мысленно распылял этого придурка и уверен, что он тоже много раз с удовольствием воображал мою пыльную кончину. Но если что-то случится - он поможет мне, а я помогу ему.  
Ангел круто развернул машину в сторону студгородка.  
\-- Куда ты... - и в следующее мгновение Баффи поняла, куда он едет.  
Скрипнув тормозами, автомобиль резко затормозил в тени неподалеку от входа в общежитие. Ангел снял с руки гемму Амары и отдал Баффи. Она улыбнулась, и, повинуясь порыву, поцеловала его в губы.  
\-- Только не высовывайся из машины, хорошо?  
Она нашла Спайка как раз вовремя: он разговаривал с холле с мрачной и решительной Мэгги Уолш, а из коридора на подмогу ей уже спешил Райли. Баффи бросилась наперерез.  
\-- Когда происходит несчастный случай, как этот взрыв в котельной, приходится проявлять бдительность и в первую очередь проверять подозрительных незнакомых людей, - говорила Уолш. Спайк кивал ей и осторожно осматривался по сторонам. Он выглядел очень подозрительно. Будь Баффи на месте Мэгги Уолш, она бы арестовала его в первую очередь.  
\-- Дело в том, что я... - начал было Спайк, но в этот момент Баффи подскочила к нему и схватила сзади под руку.  
\-- Он - мой жених из Англии! - затараторила она. - Профессор, познакомьтесь - Уильям Уинтерс, Мэгги Уолш. Профессор, Уильям приехал только сегодня, и я еще не успела вам его представить. Мы договорились встретиться после работы, но Уильям такой рассеянный - он решил, что мы договорились встретиться с обеденный перерыв. Уильям - а за кольцо я тебе голову оторву!  
\-- Какое кольцо? - пробормотал ошеломленный Спайк.  
\-- Как - какое? Твое кольцо, которое я подарила тебе на помолвку! Ты забыл его на столике в спальне! А ну-ка надевай живо!  
И она торопливо надела гемму Амары ему на палец.  
\-- Прости, дорогая, - пробормотал Спайк. - Смогу ли я искупить свою вину жарким сексом в неприличной позе?  
\-- Нет, дорогой, - ласково улыбнулась Баффи. - Такую вину можно искупить только починкой водопровода у меня в подвале!  
\-- Любовь моя, надеюсь, ты говоришь в переносном смысле, и мощные струи воды являются метафорой... ауч! У меня, между прочим, ребра не казенные!  
\-- Не слушайте его, профессор, - искательно улыбнулась Баффи. - Уильям шутит.  
Уолш слушала их перепалку с выражением кислой любезности на лице.  
\-- Саммерс, где ты была, когда произошел... произошла авария в котельной?  
Баффи потупилась.  
\-- Я виновата - я ушла с рабочего места, потому что хотела успеть забежать домой переодеться перед встречей... Я уже слышала про взрыв... про аварию в котельной... это ужасно.  
Несколько мгновений Уолш сверлила ее своими цепкими внимательными глазами, потом вздохнула.  
\-- Ладно, Саммерс, можешь сегодня не возвращаться на работу - все равно мы сегодня не сможем работать из-за... из-за котельной. Райли, - окликнула она, - Райли, ты знаком с женихом Саммерс?  
\-- Еще нет, - сказал Райли, пожимая руку Спайку. - Но я много о нем наслышан.  
\-- Мы оба рады с вами познакомиться, - сказала Уолш, бросая на Райли ревнивые взгляды. - Не правда ли, замечательная пара?  
\-- Да, мэм, - мрачно подтвердил Райли. - Замечательная.  
Баффи одарила всех счастливой улыбкой, толкнула локтем в бок Спайка, который стоял со стеклянной улыбкой на лице, и, держа его под руку, поволокла к выходу.  
\-- Они прямо не могут друг от друга оторваться, - сообщила Уолш Райли. - Воистину союз, заключенный на небесах.  
Спайк усмехнулся.  
\-- Слышала, luv? - его рука скользнула по ее талии и ниже.  
\-- Руки прочь, - сквозь зубы пробормотала она. - Не забывай, что ты не мой Спайк.  
\-- Как это - не твой? - возразил он. - Уже двадцать секунд как твой.  
\-- Спайк?!!  
Он усмехнулся, выходя на залитую солнечным светом лужайку.  
\-- Давно мы с тобой не гуляли на солнышке, Истребительница, - он принюхался. - Слушай, ты насквозь провоняла Персиком. Фу, какая гадость!  
\-- Замолчи, - процедила Баффи. - Или говори о чем-нибудь отвлеченном,  
\-- О чем?  
\-- Не знаю. О погоде в Англии. Для Уолш ты - мой английский жених.  
\-- Ах, жених? - усмехнулся Спайк. - Что же ты сразу не сказала?  
И с этими словами он заключил ее в объятия и прильнул к губам.  
Уолш, Райли, Инициатива - вся эта странная вселенная отодвинулась в сторону, и на крохотном пятачке реальности остались только она и ее вампир.  
Баффи почувствовала, что у нее кружится голова от пронзительного сочетания риска и близости Спайка. Какое же это наслаждение - прильнуть к его жадным, талантливым губам! Мысль о том, что их наверняка видит Ангел, добавила поцелую остроты и пикантности. Волна удовольствия накрыла ее с головой и, не достигнув берега, начала застывать, стекленеть, разламываться на куски, дробиться, неумолимо осыпаться...

...и Баффи обнаружила, что лежит на диване, а над ней склонились Уиллоу, Ксандер и Спайк.  
\-- Баффи? - неуверенно спросила Уиллоу. - Ты с нами?  
Баффи слабо улыбнулась.  
\-- Все в порядке. А как ты поняла, что меня можно вытаскивать?  
\-- Едва Спайк вернулся, он сразу же мне сказал, и я сделала укол. Что-то не так?  
\-- Спайк? А с кем же я тогда...- Баффи потрясла головой. - Забудьте.  
\-- Что вы с этим душевным извращенцем делали все то время, пока мы тебя оттуда вытаскивали? - нахмурился Спайк.  
\-- Какое "все то время"? - рассердилась Баффи. - Мы всего минуту целовались...  
\-- Ага! Значит, ты с ним целовалась?  
\-- Спайк, ты ревнуешь к самому себе? - хихикнула Баффи.  
\-- А я, между прочим, его понимаю, - заявил Ксандер. - Улучшенная версия тебя самого целует твою девушку, а ты чувствуешь себя последним идиотом...  
\-- Постойте, - пробормотала Уиллоу. - В тот момент, когда ты вернулась, вы целовались? И к тамошней Баффи вернется контроль над телом... вернее, уже вернулся... Кошмар!   
\-- Если она распылит этого душевного урода, я буду только рад! - заявил Спайк.  
\-- Кстати, о душевности, - пробормотала Баффи. - Уилл, во-первых, мне нужно, чтобы ты подготовила заклинание телепортации. Во-вторых, взломай форум "Звездного трека", найди пароль типа, который выступает там под именем "Пророка", и от его имени напиши предупреждение Уоррену Мейерсу: если он не пойдет в полицию и не подпишет чистосердечное признание, ему придется плохо. А впрочем... я сегодня добрая. Не надо полиции, пусть просто уедет из Саннидейла и никогда больше здесь не появляется. В-третьих, выясни у Джайлза, что ему известно насчет режима чрезвычайного положения, который Совет ввел во время крестовых походов и правда ли, что после отмены этого режима они обязаны мне платить...  
\-- Все это замечательно - только зачем тебе телепортация? - осведомился Ксандер.  
\-- Мы со Спайком отправляемся в Африку.  
\-- А на фига нам в Африку? - недоуменно спросил Спайк.  
Баффи нежно улыбнулась.  
\-- У меня есть план.

The end


End file.
